


Hochzeiten über Hochzeiten

by Vicleylove



Series: Albuquerque [1]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicleylove/pseuds/Vicleylove
Summary: Victoria Hughes wächst heran. Sie beginnt zu für Jungs zu schwärmen und entwickelt ihr Liebesleben.Es ist ein bisschen von 4 Hochzeiten und ein Todesfall inspiriert.
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Lucas Ripley/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop/Andy Herrera/Victoria Hughes, Maya Bishop/Robert Sullivan, Victoria Hughes & Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley/Robert Sullivan, Victoria Hughes/Robert Sullivan
Series: Albuquerque [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013349
Comments: 25
Kudos: 26





	1. Ein Treffen  der anderen Art

**Author's Note:**

> Victoria muss einiges in ihrem Leben in Ordnung bringen.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Wenn wir vor Ort ein Treffen, nehmen wir die anderen nicht wahr, nicht wirklich. Sie sehen uns nicht hinter der Regierung, der Uniform.  
Die Uniform erweckt dann, die Uniform lässt die Leute glauben, dass alles wieder gut wird. Selbst wenn ihr ganzes Haus in Flammen steht.  
Unsere Uniform ist unsere Rüstung, unser Schutz, unsere harte Schale. Sie war unter der Wahrnehmung gehört.  
Aber die Wahrheit ist, dass keine noch so starke Rüstung, dich vor allem schützen kann.

Victoria ist 12 Jahre alt und Fausthandschuh in der Pubertät, als ein junger Mann in der Nachbarschaft zieht. Er ist groß, blond und mindestens 10 Jahre alt als Vic, wenn das reicht. Seine Interessen Schwester ist ca. 4 Jahre alt als Victoria, aber die Mädchen sich selbst sehr. "Ihr werdet wieder umziehen?" Fragt Victoria, auch die beiden aus dem Schulbus steigen. "Ja, mein Bruder hat eine Ausbildungsstelle an der Fireakademie bekommen und wir werden an diese gezogen." Erklärt die neue. "Verstehe. Ich werde euch gehört." Sagt Vic, die den eine Schwärmerei für den jungen Mann führt Hut. "Wir dich auch!" Die beiden Mädchen umarmen sich und Victoria geht zu ihren eigenen, Marion, ins Haus. Einige Tage später sind die Geschwister ausgezogen und Victoria bleibt als einzelne Rechte in der Straße zurück.

Victoria lebt zu einer jungen jungen heran. Zum Entsetzen ihrer Eltern macht sie ihre Ausbildung an der Fireakademie und nach der Kontrolleer Prüfung der Stadt, da ihre Beziehung zu den Eltern immer noch nicht gut ist und ihre persönlichen Rechte erhalten.  
Ein halbes Jahr später, erhalten Victoria eine Einladung zur Hochzeit einer Freundin. Sie hören sich tierisch erkennen, weil sie die Mädels wieder sehen. Tascha Hut Victoria wurde als Brautjungfer angefragt, war diese natürlich gerne genommen Hut.

Der Hochzeitstag ist schnell gekommen und Victoria fliegt nach Santa Fe, wo die Hochzeit stattfinden wird. Die Mädchen grölen, jubeln als sie sich sehen und fallen sich gegenseitig um den Hals. Sie machen sich fertig und wenig später beginnt die Zeremonie. Vic ist die Erste, die in die Kirche Eintritt und alle Augen ruhen auf ihr. Sie lächelt und beobachtet die nachfolgenden Mädels und den Einzug der Braut. Die Trauung ist sehr schön und ergreifend, doch Vic ist froh, als es endlich etwas zu Essen gibt.  
Sie feiert mit den anderen Brautjungfern. Sie tanzen ausgelassen und amüsieren sich köstlich. Vic geht kurz an die frische Luft. "Verdammt!" Ruft sie auf und sackt auf den Boden zusammen. "Hey! Ist alles okay?" Fragt ein blonder Mann und kniet sich neben sie. "Äh, ja. Ich bin nur umgeknickt." Sagt Vic leise und blickt in die strahlend blauen Augen. "Du solltest deinen Knöchel hochlegen und kühlen. Komm. Ich helf dir hoch!" Er steht auf und reicht Vic die Hände. Sie greift danach und er zieht sie hoch. "Kannst du auftreten?" Fragt er besorgt. "Ich will es versuchen!" Vic tastet vorsichtig mit ihrem Fuß nach dem Boden und zieht ihn zurück. "Ich glaube mit den Schuhen ist das keine gute Idee." "Kein Problem." Er nimmt Vic kurzerhand im Brautstil hoch und bringt sie zum nächsten Stuhl. Vorsichtig setzt er sie darauf ab. "Danke." Lächelt sie und er grinst zurück. "Darf ich mir den Fuß Mal ansehen, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass es nichts ernstes ist." "Natürlich." Sie ist so froh, dass sie sich noch die Nägel lackiert hat! Er kniet sich neben sie und löst ganz sanft ihren Schuh vom Fuß, tastet den Knöchel ab und bewegt die Gelenke routiniert durch. Vic beobachtet ihn genau. Eine bessere Untersuchung hätte sie auch nicht machen können. "Es sieht nur verstaucht aus. Aber du solltest ihn wirklich schonen." "Schade. Ich hätte gerne mit meinem Retter getanzt." Flirtet sie und er lächelt. "Ich werde dir erstmal Eis besorgen und etwas zu trinken." Er verlässt Vic kurz, die in der Zwischenzeit ihren zweiten Schuh auszieht. Dann kommt er zurück, legt das Eis auf ihren hochgelegten Fuß und reicht ihr den Champagner. Er selbst hat ein Scotch-Glas für sich. "Und Alkohol ist deiner Meinung nach jetzt gut für mich?" Grinst sie. "Er senkt das Schmerzempfinden. Also ja!" Er lächelt sie smart an. "Dann Chiers. Auf meine Rettung!" "Zum Wohl!" Sie stoßen an. "Hm ich weiß gar nicht, wem ich danke soll." "Lukas." Stellt er sich vor. "Victoria." Erwidert sie und die beiden reichen sich die Hand. "Du warst Brautjungfer Nummer eins, richtig?" Sie sieht ihn überrascht an. "Dann war es keine Zufall, dass du in meiner Nähe warst um mich zu Retten?" Fragt Vic überrascht. "Bedingt." Gibt er zu. "Ich hatte gehofft, dich ansprechen zu können, aber ich hätte lieber um einen Tanz gebeten." Gesteht Lukas. "Tanzen wird heute wohl eher nichts mehr." "Stimmt wohl. Darf ich dir trotzdem Gesellschaft leisten?" "Gerne. Es würde mich freuen." Vic und Lukas plaudern über das Brautpaar und den Abend, was sie mit dem Pärchen verbindet und vieles mehr, bis spät in die Nacht. "Lukas? Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?" "Natürlich." "Ich kann noch nicht so gut laufen und ich würde langsam gerne ins Zimmer. Würdest du mir helfen?" "Es wäre mir eine Ehre." Sagt er mit erstickender Stimme. Lukas nimmt Vics Schuhe in die Hand, hilft Victoria hoch und unterstützt sie beim Laufen. Die beiden fahren mit dem Aufzug nach oben und Lukas bringt Vic zu ihrem Zimmer. Sie öffnet die Tür und humpelt hinein. Lukas folgt ihr um die Schuhe neben der Tür abzustellen, als er sich aufrichtet, steht er nur Zentimeter von Vic entfernt. "Ich danke dir." Sagt Vic heiser. "Gerne." Haucht Lukas. Sie starten sich in die Augen. Lukas stteichtbihrveine Strähne hinters Ohr und will ihr einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss auf die freigelegte Wange geben, doch Vic dreht ihren Kopf mit Absicht ein wenig und so landet Lukas auf ihren Lippen. Vic erwidert den Kuss. Lukas greift nach ihrer Tallie und zieht sie zu sich. Der Kuss wird intensiver und fordernder. Vic streift ihm das Sacko ab und es fällt zu Boden. Wenig später hat Vic ihr Kleid eingebüßt und zu Lukas Entsetzen trägt sie lediglich einen Slip darunter. Schnell hat er sein Hemd verloren und Vic beginnt seinen Hütten zu öffnen. Lukas starrt sie immer noch an. "Was ist? Gefällt es dir nicht?" "Was? Oh doch! Ich bin froh, dass ich vorher nicht wusste, was mich erwartet. Ich glaube ich hätte mich nicht beherrschen können." Raunt er gegen ihre weiche Haut, dieser nun mit Küssen trapiert. "Du bist auch nicht schlecht!" Antwortet Vic und öffnet weiter seine Anzugshose. Kurze Zeit später liegen die Beiden im Bett und vereinen sich in ihrem eigenen Tempo.  
Anschließend liegen sie aneinander gekuschelt in Victorias Bett. Lukas streicht ihr durch die Locken, während Vic mit ihrem Kopf auf seiner Brust ruht. "Ich hoffe du konntest es trotz deines Knöchels genießen." Hofft Lukas. "Und wie. Ich kann mich definitiv nicht beschweren!" Vic streicht ihm über die Brust. "Ich kann gehen, wenn du möchtest!" Erklärt er. "Wenn ich das wollte, wärst du schon weg." Sagt Vic. "Ich hatte eher noch auf ein weiteres Mal gehofft." Gibt Vic ihre Absicht Preis und Lukas lächelt sie an. "Dann kann es nicht so schlecht gewesen sein!" Stellt er fest. "Überhaupt nicht. Ich habe mich schon lange nicht mehr so umsorgt gefühlt." Schnurrt sie und Lukas lächelt sie an. "Du gibst das Tempo vor!" "Ach ja?" Fragt Vic und sieht ihn neugierig an. Lukas sieht ihr in die Augen und Vic hebt den Kopf um Lukas einen Kuss geben zu können. Er erwidert diesen und ihre Zungen verheddern sich erneut.  
Sie schlafen irgendwann aneinander gekuschelt ein.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachen die beiden in Victoria's Bett. "Guten Morgen." "Morgen." Die beiden strecken sich und Lukas küsst Victoria sanft. "Na gut geschlafen." Fragt er und streicht über ihren Rücken. "Oh ja!" Sie kuschelt sich noch kurz an Lukas. "Müssen wir aufstehen?" "Ich fürchte schon. Auch wenn ich es sehr mit dir genossen habe." Gibt Lukas zu. Vic küsst ihn erneut. "Victoria!" Lacht er. "Was? Einmal schaffen wir schon noch!" Sagt sie verführerisch und Lukas Augen verängen sich. Er dreht sich auf sie und beginnt sie zu liebkosen. Vic windet sich vor Erregung und Lukas erlöst sie. Nach der dritten Vereinigung stehen beide auf, Vic wickelt sich in einen Bademantel, während Lukas sich anzieht. "Ich schätze es heißt lebwohl zu sagen!" Beginnt Lukas und Victoria nickt traurig. Sie legt ihm die Hand auf die Wange und küsst ihn zärtlich. "Mach's gut Lukas!" "Mach's besser, Victoria!" Er geht und Cic lässt ihn ziehen. Beide duschen unabhängig voneinander in ihren Zimmern, packen zusammen und machen sich auf den Heimweg.  
Lukas sitzt im Zug nach Albuquerque, von wo er mit dem Flugzeug weiter reist. Er setzt sich auf seinen reservierten Sitzplatz und beginnt am Laptop zu arbeiten, als die Abteiltür geöffnet wird. "Ist hier noch frei? Alles andere ist voll und ich dachte…." Lukas sieht auf. "Victoria!" Lacht er erfreut. "Lukas!" Vic sieht ihn überrascht an. "Setz dich." Lukas räumt seine Papiere zusammen und Vic setzt sich ihm gegenüber. "An was arbeitest du?" "Papierkram. Nichts wichtiges." Lukas klappt den Laptop zu und verstaut alles in seiner Tasche. "Was arbeitest du eigentlich?" "Katastrophenschutz. Und du?" "Ersthelfer." Beide lachen. "Ich schätze wir haben etwas gemeinsam, außer dass wir guten Sex mögen." Lacht Vic. "Scheint so. Aber vor allem hättest du mich ja dann gar nicht für deinen Knöchel gebraucht!" Stellt er fest. "Gebraucht nicht, aber ich fand es schön so umsorgt zu werden. Du hast das wirklich gut gemacht." Gesteht sie ihm zu. Lukas lächelt. "Wie geht es eigentlich deinem Fuß?" "Fast wie neu, Dank deiner tollen Pflege!" "Es war mir ein Vergnügen." "Wo fährst du hin?" Fragt Vic. "Albuquerque. Ich besuche meine Schwester und fliege dann in ein paar Tagen zurück nach Hause." "Deine Schwester wohnt in Albuquerque?" "Ja, warum?" "Meine Eltern wohnen auch dort." "Also noch eine Gemeinsamkeit!" Lukas lacht. "Scheint so. Ich bin dort aufgewachsen, habe aber keine wirkliche Bindung zu der Stadt. Ich dachte nur, wenn ich schon in der Gegend bin, sollte ich sie vielleicht besuchen." Erklärt Victoria. "Ja geht mir auch so. Ich selbst habe nur kurz dort gelebt, aber meine Schwester hat dort ihre Jugend verbracht und sie hängt an der Stadt." Lukas zuckt mit den Schultern. "Jüngere oder ältere Schwester." "Jünger. Hast du Geschwister?" "Nein. Ich bin hauptsächlich bei meiner Oma aufgewachsen. Meine Eltern hatten nie viel Zeit für mich und als ich dann für einen Nachbarsjungen zu schwärmen begann war es ganz aus." "Warum das?" Fragt Lukas schockiert. "Meine Eltern wollten immer einen Freund für mich, der mir würdig ist. Frag mich nicht." "Und er war es nicht?" "Er war älter als ich. Deutlich älter und begann eine Ausbildung bei der Feuerwehr, was mich nur noch mehr reizte." Erklärt sie. "Wegen der Uniform?" Lacht Lukas. "Nein, Dummerchen. Ich bewunderte seinen Mut und die Entschlossenheit für sich und seine Schwester zu sorgen und dazu sah er noch gut aus. Verdammt gut." Sagt Vic und Lukas beginnt zu Lachen. "Das hatte ich nicht erwartet!" Gesteht er und kratzt sich am Kopf. "Was?" Vic lacht. "Du bist Victoria Hughes, die Enkelin von Marion Hughes." Vics Mund steht offen. "Du bist Lukas Ripley! Bruder von Jennifer Ripley!" Stellt Vic geschockt fest und Lukas nickt. "Wow… wenn das nicht ein Zufall ist." "Aber echt! Ich bin gerade echt irgendwie geschockt. Ich meine du bist 10 Jahre jünger!" Stellt Lukas fest. "Stimmt. Aber mittlerweile sind wir beide erwachsen, also was soll's?!" Sagt sie leichtfertig und Lukas lächelt. "Du hast Recht. Es interessiert niemanden! Du hast also für mich geschwärmt?" "Oh und wie!" Vic lächelt ihn an und Lukas schmunzelt. Die beiden unterhalten sich ungezwungen bis Albuquerque. Dort trennen sich ihre Wege. Vic fährt zu ihren Eltern. Der Besuch ist anstrengend, ihre Eltern wollen sie Mal wieder mit irgendeinem Kerl verkuppeln. Vic stöhnt innerlich, aber sie hat keine Wahl, da er quasie schon in der Tür steht. "Komm rein, Theo!" Begrüßt Victoria's Vater den auserwählten. "Das ist unsere Tochter Victoria." Vic begrüßt ihn freundlich. Ihre Eltern lassen die beiden allein und kümmern sich um das Essen. Vic muss sogar zugeben, dass Theo gar nicht so schlecht ist. Er ist nett und sieht ganz gut aus. Der Abend wird ganz nett und Vic verabschiedet sich am nächsten Tag. Sie fliegt zurück nach Hause. Mit Theo bleibt sie in Kontakt und die beiden treffen sich gelegentlich bei ihr oder bei ihm.

Ein Jahr später fliegt Lukas nach Phoenix auf eine Konferenz. Er trifft sich hier mit den Chiefs der West USA um ein einheitliches Konzept auszuarbeiten, was in bestimmten Situationen zu beachten ist und wie die Vorgehensweise in Zukunft aussehen wird. Auch wenn er der jünste Anwesende ist, freut er sich drauf. Die Konferenz findet in einem schönen Hotelkomplex statt und er hat die Hoffnung jemand nettes kennen zu lernen. Nach der ersten Scheidung von Lucie will er endlich wieder in den Sattel steigen. Er schlendert durch die Hotelanlage und traut seinen Augen nicht. "Victoria?" Fragt er ungläubig. "Lukas?" Vic fällt ihm um den Hals. "Es ist so schön dich zu sehen. Was machst du hier?" Fragt sie glücklich. "Ich bin auf einer Konferenz. Was treibst du hier?" "Ich bin auf der Hochzeit." Gibt Vic an. "Oh, wieder Brautjungfer?" Fragt Lukas. "Es ist eher.... Es ist meine Hochzeit." Gesteht Vic. Lukas löst sich geschockt von ihr. "Bitte was? Du heiratest?" Vic sieht ihn verlegen an. "Irgendwie ja." Vic greift sich verlegen in die Haare. "Ich… wow… Vic ich freue mich für dich! Ich meine du hast ihn gefunden, deinen Mr Right. Den Menschen mit dem du für immer zusammen sein willst! Den du liebst, vielleicht Kinder haben willst." "Ja, das habe ich wohl!" Vic lächelt verunsichert. "Ich freue mich wirklich für dich, Victoria." "Komm doch morgen zu uns dazu!" Versucht Vic die Stimmung wieder zu lösen. "So gerne ich es will. Ich bin morgen den ganzen Tag im Meeting und fliege dann direkt zurück. Tut mir Leid." "Schade. Ich hätte mich gefreut!" "Mach's gut. Victoria! Und viel Erfolg in der Ehe." "Du auch!" Lukas gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und geht. Vic sieht ihn nach. Sie seufzt. Warum kann Theo nicht ein wenig mehr wie Lukas sein?  
Der nächste Tag kommt und Vic macht sich fertig. Es klopft an ihrer Tür und eine Brautjungfer öffnet. Sie kommt mit einem kleinen Paket zurück und gibt es Vic. "Das wurde für dich an der Rezeption abgegeben. Ist das von Theo?" Fragt sie neugierig. Vic nimmt das Päckchen in die Hand und schaut es sich an. "Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß es nicht." Vic öffnet das Paket. Ihr fällt eine kleine Karte in die Hände. *Ich freue mich für dich. Genieße jeden Tag, bis ans Ende eures Lebens.* Vic legt die Karte zur Seite. Sie entdeckt ein Foto von sich und Lukas, das sie damals auf der Zugfahrt gemacht haben. Beide strahlen übers ganze Gesicht und Lukas halt Vic fest im Arm. Dabei liegt eine Kette, Vic nimmt sie heraus und dreht das kleine Herz in ihrer Hand. Auf der Rückseite ist eine kleine Gravur. *L.R.* mehr nicht. Vic lächelt kurz. "Ist alles okay?" Fragt ihre Trauzeugin. "Ja, alles gut. Kannst du sie mir bitte umlegen?" Fragt Vic und reicht ihr die Kette. "Von wem ist die?" "Einem Freund. Es soll ein Glücksbringer sein!" "Für die Ehe?" Vic bleibt ihr eine Antwort schuldig, dich Isabell legt ihr die Kette um. Vic streicht gedankenverloren darüber. "Bist du soweit?" "Ja, klar." Sagt Vic schnell. "Gut dann lass uns dich verheiraten." Lacht Isabell und hakt Vic in ihren Arm ein. "Ja, lass uns gehen." Vic nimmt ihren Strauß und die Mädels verlassen das Zimmer. Sie stellen sich vor der Kirche auf und sie gehen nacheinander hinein. Als letztes betritt Vic das Gebäude. Sie schreitet den Mittelgang entlang. Ihre Hand berührt die Kette von Lukas, sie sieht Theo vorne auf sie warten und ihr kommen die Worte von Lukas erneut in den Sinn. 'Du hast deinen Mr. Right gefunden.' "Ich kann nicht!" Vic bleibt stehen, sieht Theo an, schüttelt den Kopf. Panik ist in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. Vic dreht sich schlagartig um und rennt nach draußen. "Bleiben sie bitte alle sitzen. Es wird nur eine kurze Verzögerung geben." Versucht ihr Vater die Menge zu beruhigen. Er läuft hinter Vic her, doch es gibt keine Spur von ihr. Die Trauzeugin folgt ihm. "Warum ist sie weggerannt? Wo ist sie hin? Was ist vorhin vorgefallen?" "Ich weiß es nicht. Sie hat ein Päckchen bekommen und danach war sie so komisch." "Was für ein Päckchen?" "Keine Ahnung. Mit der Kette und einem Bild." "Welches Bild?" Die beiden betreten das Zimmer und Vics Vater erstarrt. "Bustard!" Ruft er aus, als er Lukas erkennt. "Sie kennen ihn?" "Ein Taugenichts, der Victoria schon in ihrer Jugend den Kopf verdreht hat." Zischt ihr Vater. Eine weitere Suche nach Vic bleibt ereignislos und so wird schlussendlich die Hochzeit abgesagt.

Lukas freut sich auf die Hochzeit in Helena. Er hat nicht viel Zeit für solche Anlässe und wenn er es Mal schafft freut er sich umsomehr. "Lukas, schön, dass du es geschafft hast." Begrüßt ihn sein alter Freund. "Thomas. Ich freue mich hier zu sein! Wie geht es euch?" "Gut. In ein paar Stunden noch besser!" Lacht er. "Glaube ich dir." "Und du nach deiner zweiten Scheidung immer noch allein?" "Ja. Bisher habe ich die richtige einfach nicht gefunden!" Seufzt Lukas. "Wird noch. Marie hat einige Single-Freundinnen eingeladen. Vielleicht findest du sie ja hier!" "Vielleicht!" Lacht Lukas. Die beiden Männer betreten die Kirche und Lukas setzt sich auf seinen Platz. Die Zeremonie ist toll und Lukas fragt sich ob er jemals die Richtige finden wird.  
Im Anschluss gibt es Abendessen. Lukas wird ein paar Frauen vorgestellt, die ihn aber nicht wirklich interessieren. Er lässt seinen Blick durch die Menge schweifen. Alle sind ausgelassen, tanzen und trinken. "Na? Heute keine geeignete Brautjungfer dabei?" Fragt sie kess. Lukas dreht sich verdattert um. "Victoria?" Fragt er überrascht. "Hi!" Grüßt sie. "Wahnsinn! Wie geht es dir? Was macht die Ehe?" Vic verzieht das Gesicht. "Nicht gut?" Fragt Lukas besorgt. "Ich bin nicht…" "Scheidung?" Lukas zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Nein… ich habe gekniffen." Gesteht Vic und sieht beschämt zu Boden. "Du hast ihn sitzen lassen?" Fragt Lukas nach und Vic nickt lediglich. "Warum? Was ist passiert?" Fragt Lukas besorgt. "Ich… ich war mir einfach nicht sicher, ob ich ihn wirklich liebe und mein Leben mit ihm verbringen will." Erklärt Vic und Lukas nickt. "Was haben deine Eltern dazu gesagt?" "Keine Ahnung. Ich habe nicht mit ihnen gesprochen!" "Hast du nicht?" "Nein. Ich… sie haben mich weggedrückt und dann habe ich nicht mehr angerufen." Lukas nickt verständlich. "Willst du heute mit mir Tanzen?" Fragt er hoffnungsvoll. "Sehr gerne." Lacht Vic. Die beiden gehen tanzen. Lukas entdeckt die Kette um Cics Hals. Er grinst innerlich. Am Ende des Liedes zieht er Vic zu sich und küsst sie vorsichtig. Sie erwidert ihn und kuschelt sich an ihn. "Ich will dich nicht noch einmal gehen lassen!" Sagt Lukas leise. "Ich will auch nicht gehen." Lukas lächelt. Dann komm doch zu mir nach Seattle. Es ist viel schöner als New York und du wärst näher bei deinen Freundinnen." Bringt Lukas hervor. Vic streicht sich über die Kette. "Okay. Ich werde kommen!" "Du trägst sie?" Fragt Lukas überrascht. "Natürlich." Antwortet sie schlicht und er beginnt zu strahlen. Die beiden verbringen eine weitere tolle Nacht miteinander, bevor sich ihre Wege ein letztes Mal trennen.

Wenige Wochen später kommt Vic in Seattle an. Sie haben sich vorerst in einem Hostel eingenistet, doch nun muss sie erstmal zum Chef, damit sie eine Stelle bekommen. Vic wird gehörtassen und nach 20 Minuten warten, ohne Termin, wird sie betreuen. "Guten Morgen, war ich für sie tun?" Fragt Lukas und hebt den Kopf. "Du?" Fragen beide gehören. "Was heißt du hier?" Fragt Lukas Interessen. "Mich vorstellen." Sagt Vic besteht trocken. "Du hast gesagt, dass du als Ersthelfer arbeitest." "Tu ich doch, auch auch! Du sagtest war von Truppenschutz!" Vic starrt ihn fassbezogene an. "Okay. Okay. Dass sie jetzt echt Scheiße!" Antwortet Lukas und rauft sich die Haare.


	2. Job ja oder nein?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wird Victoria einen Job im SFD bekommen?

"Ich muss das Gespräch definitiv abgeben, Victoria. Ich kann nicht über deine Einstellung entschieden. Es sähe so aus, als ob ich dich bevorzuge! Ich meine du wusstest, dass ich Feuerwehrmann bin." "Aber nicht, dass du der Chief bist!" Verteidigt sich Vic. "Okay. So kommen wir nicht weiter. Ich lasse jemand anderen über dich entschieden. Sag nicht, dass wir liiert sind, okay? Ich will eine objektive Entschuldigen." "Okay." Lukas holt Frankel und sagt was von wichtigen Termin. Sie nimmt Vic und deren Unterlagen mit. Dann führen die beiden das Gespräch.

Lukas sitzt da und wartet. Er betrachtet das Bild, das er vor zwei Jahren zufällig bei Jennifer gefunden hat. Es ist abgegriffen und schon ein paar Jahre alt. Es zeigt Jen und Vic und ihn. Er blickt seitlich zu den beiden Mädchen und lächelt herzlich. Die Freundinnen lachen in die Kamera. Lukas erinnert sich an den Tag. Sie waren schwimmen gewesen und er hatte das erste Mal bemerkt, dass Vic etwas in ihm auslöste. Mehr als nur die Freundin seiner Schwester. Doch zugleich Verbot er sich das. Sie war deutlich jünger als er und definitiv würde er sich die Finger an ihr verbrennen. Abends hatte er Vic heimgebracht und ihre Mutter hatte sie mit hinein genommen, während ihr Vater zu ihm nach draußen gekommen war. "Ich wünsche keinen weiteren Kontakt zwischen unseren Familien." Hatte er gesagt. "Victoria und Jennifer sind befreundet." "Lassen sie ihre Finger von meinem Kind!" "Ich habe nichts!" "Ich mache sie fertig. Schauen sie zu dass sie Land gewinnen. Je schneller und weiter, desto besser. Sonst weiß ich nicht, was passiert!" Dann ging Mr. Hughes ins Haus. Das war das letzte Mal, dass er mit Vic gesprochen hatte. Sie war damals schon so stolz und wusste genau was sie wollte. Und sie wollte ihn.  
Lukas seufzt, als er die Erinnerung wegwischt. "Störe ich?" Fragt Frankel und betritt sein Büro. "Nein. Schon gut. Komm rein!" Lisa betritt sein Büro und schließt die Tür. "Sie ist mehr wie Qualifiziert. Warum wolltest du, dass ich das beurteile? Und komm nicht mit deinem Termin!" "Ich wollte eine objektive Meinung." "Wozu. Zu ihr?" Lukas nickt. "Das heißt du bist nicht objektiv?" Er schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht was es ist. Aber irgendwie… wir sind zusammen. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie sich vorstellt und sie wusste nicht, dass ich der Chief bin…" "Moment! Sie ist deine Freundin?" Lukas nickt. "Okay!" Stöhnt Lisa. "Wir müssen es der Personalabteilung vorlegen." "Ich weiß. Aber ich wollte zuerst eine objektive Meinung." "Hast du. Ich will sie! 19 würde sich nicht von ihr abschrecken lassen und du vertraust Sullivan. Und er hat keine Angst vor dir." Erklärt Lisa. Die beiden packen alles zusammen und gehen zur Personalabteilung. "Es ist eine ungewöhnliche Situation, Chief." "Ich weiß. Ich kenne auch das Schlupfloch mit der Ehe, aber ich will das Systeme nicht betrügen. Es geht um unsere Jobs. Nicht um unser Privatleben." "Wir werden uns beraten!" "Danke." Lukas geht.

Die Personalabteilung folgt Frankels Rat. Will aber Papiere für Vic und Lukas ausarbeiten.  
Heute ist Victorias erster Arbeitstag. Sie ist gespannt auf ihr Team und freut sich ungemein.  
"Und jetzt wird sie uns zugeteilt? Nur weil sie die Freundin von Chief ist?" Andy ist sauer. Noch nie gab es Bevorzugung im SFD. Und nun das. "Es ist toll gleich zu wissen was ihr von mir haltet!" Vic betritt das Barney. "Und nein. Lukas hatte nichts damit zu tun, wo ich lande. Er hat nicht Mal das Einstellungsgespräch gemacht. Es geht alles über Frankel. Und sie hat von unserer Beziehung erst erfahren, als sie ihre Empfehlung geschrieben hatte. Sie war also vollkommen neutral! Frankel dachte ich wäre hier gut aufgehoben, weil ihr wohl ein tolles Team seit und sie dachte ich passe gut hier rein. Aber da bin ich mir nicht so sicher." Wumm. Das hat gesessen. Andy starrt Vic mit offenem Mund an. "Ich muss Hughes wohl nicht mehr vorstellen!" Erklärt Sullivan und verlässt das Barney. Er will sich da nicht einmischen und Vic scheint ihren Mann zu stehen. "Ich bin Travis!" Sagt er fröhlich und gibt Vic die Hand. "Vic. Hi." "Dean!" "Jack!" "Ben!" Melden sich die Jungs. "Und das sind Maya und Andy. Wenn sie ihre Sprache wiedergefunden haben, werden sie dich auch begrüßen." Sagt Jack und zuckt mit den Schultern. "Wir freuen uns über jeden neuen. Es ist nur etwas ungewohnt und ich denke du verstehst, dass es Vorurteile gibt." Versucht Dean die Wogen zu glätten. "Verstehe ich. Auch wenn ich gehofft habe als Person wahrgenommen zu werden. Ich meine ich muss mich gegen das ganze SFD stellen ich hatte gehofft wenigstens meine Wache in meiner Ecke zu haben." Vic zuckt mit den Schultern. "Ich werde mich umsehen und euch etwas Zeit und Raum geben." Vic verlässt das Barney und betritt den Steg. Sie mag die Aussicht.  
"Wir waren nicht gerade nett!" Stellt Andy fest. "Oh nein!" Pflichtet Travis ihr zu. "Müssen wir uns entschuldigen?" "Ich denke nicht. Aber wir sollten ab jetzt unser Verhalten ändern. Sie scheint wirklich nett zu sein!" Erklärt Ben und die anderen stimmen zu.


	3. Hochzeit Nummer 3?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Egal ob 3 oder 4. Lukas und Vic fahren zur nächsten Hochzeit. Diesmal zusammen. Es ist nicht sonderlich spektakulär, aber es muss als Wegbereiter reichen.
> 
> Ich hoffe ihr mögt es trotzdem.

Es vergehen ein paar Tage. Die Stimmung auf 19 ist immer noch angespannt. Aber das Team scheint Victoria langsam zu akzeptieren. Sie versucht offen und ehrlich mit ihnen umzugehen. Nur mit ihrer Beziehung ist sie zurückhaltend. Mit Travis versteht sie sich gut und die beiden sind oft zusammen auf dem RTW.  
Heute wollen Victoria und Lukas auf die Hochzeit eines befreundeten Paares fahren. Victoria ist eine Brautjungfer und Lukas ihre Begleitung. Offiziell hat er abgesagt.  
Der rote Truck fährt vor und Lukas steigt aus. Er betritt die Station und kollidiert fast mit Andy und Vic. "Hi." Sagt er schüchtern. "Hi." "Bist du fertig?" Fragt er sie. "Ja gleich, ich hole nur schnell meine Tasche und ziehe mich um." "Alles klar. Ich warte draußen. Herrera!" Er nickt ihr zu und verlässt das Gebäude.   
Vic sprintet die Treppe nach oben und zieht sich um. "Tschüss Leute!" Hört Andy sie rufen. Sie steht im Barney am Fenster und beobachtet Lukas. Dieser lehnt an seinem Truck und tippt auf sein Smartphone. Ob das gerade eben gespielt war, weil sie dabei gewesen ist? "Auf wen wartet Ripley?" Eine Stimme reißt sie aus ihren Gedanken. Vasquez! Andy verdreht die Augen und schaut wieder zu Lukas. Vic erscheint in ihrem Blickfeld. Lukas steckt sein Handy weg und geht auf sie zu. Er lächelt. Der Chief lächelt? Dann küsst er sie zärtlich. Und Vic scheint es zu genießen. "Hughes und der Chief?" Ruft Vasquez aus. "Ich kenne zwar das Gerücht, dass er was mit Ben Firefighter hat, aber von unserer Station? Und dann noch Miss Rührmichnichtan." Er starrt Andy fassungslos an. "Kein Wunder, dass sie mich hat abblitzen lassen." Andy dreht sich genervt weg. "Was?" Ruft er ihr nach. "Lass es einfach stecken, ja?" "Aber erst wenn ich das den Jungs erzählt habe, ich meine Miss Unnahbar lässt sich befingern!" "Hör Mal zu!" Andy braust auf ihn zu. "Es ist deine Sache was du mit deiner Schmutzwäsche machst. Aber Vic ist gut und sie gehört zu meiner Schicht. Wenn du also irgendwas über sie und Ripley tratschen tust, wird Ryan, mein Freund, plötzlich Zeugenaussagen zu den vier Körperverletzungen haben, die dir nicht nachgewiesen werden konnten. Wir alle wissen, dass Eva dir fremd geht und du die Kerle Krankenhausreif geschlagen hast! Wenn du also nicht in den Knast willst, vergisst du ganz schnell, was du gesehen hast!" Rigi starrt sie an. "Verstehe." Er dreht sich um und verlässt zügig das Barney. Er wird eine Möglichkeit finden, die Beziehung zu offenbaren.  
Vic und Lukas fahren in der Zwischenzeit ausgelassen zum Hotel der Feierlichkeiten. Sie kommen gut gelaunt an und sind gerade am einchecken, als die Braut auftaucht. "Victoria! Toll das du schon da bist! Endlich lerne ich deinen Freund kennen!" Vic umarmt ihre Freundin herzlich, während Lukas noch mit der Rezeptionistin beschäftigt ist. Vivian beäugt Lukas Rückseite. "Er ist heiß!" Flüstert sie Vic zu und Lukas dreht sich zu den beiden um. "Lukas?!" Vivian fallen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. "Du und Lukas? Im Ernst?" Vic wird rot. "Schon irgendwie." Gesteht Vic. "Ich freue mich für euch!" Vic und Lukas gehen auf ihr Zimmer und machen sich fertig, wobei Victoria sich noch nicht umgezogen hat. Das wird sie mit den Mädels machen.  
Vic trifft sich mit den anderen Mädels. Natürlich ist das Thema Lukas und sie und Vic lässt es über sich ergehen. Dann beginnt es. Vic zieht als erstes ein und alle Blicke ruhen auf ihr. Vor allem Lukas starrt sie an. Sie ist so schön. Die Trauung wird schön und sie feiern ausgelassen. Vic schaut ihn während der Zeremonie die ganze Zeit an. Eigentlich strahlt sie ihn förmlich an. Und Lukas strahlt zurück. Nach der Trauung werden Bilder gemacht und sie gehen in die Hotelhalle zum Feiern. Die Stimmung ist toll und die Mädels tanzen zusammen, während die Jungs an der Bar stehen und trinken. "Also du und Victoria!" Schmunzelt Kevin. "Ja und?" Lacht Lukas. "Nichts. Ihr seid süß zusammen." "Wann heiratet ihr?" Lukas verschluckt sich an seinem Getränk. "Wir sind gerade ein paar Monate zusammen." "Ja und? Wenn du es weißt, weißt du es!" Lacht der andere. Lukas sieht zu Victoria und beginnt unwillkürlich zu grinsen. "Oh ja! Du bist all in!" Lacht Kevin.   
Victoria trennt sich von der Gruppe und geht zum Tisch um etwas zu trinken. Lukas beobachtet sie aus den Augenwinkeln. "Na Schönheit? Lust etwas abseits zu feiern?" Wird sie angesprochen. Vic sieht den Kerl angesiedelt an. "Nein, danke." "Och komm schon. Ich werde es dir wirklich gut gehen lassen." Sagt er und beginnt sich shakernd auf sie zu zubewegen.   
"Lukas? Ich will mich nicht einmischen…" Hört er Kevin sagen, doch Lukas ist schon unterwegs. "Du solltest Frauen nicht belästigen, nein heißt nein." "Meine Freundin und ich spielen nur etwas. Es ist so Tradition bei uns, wenn sie Brautjungfer ist." Antwortet er selbstsicher. Lukas funkelt ihn an. "Du solltest dir überlegen was du wem sagst!" "Bist du ihr Wachhund oder was?" Kontert der Jüngere. "Nein, ihr Freund! Und jetzt zieh Leine!" Lukas tritt zwischen den dunkelhaarigen und Vic. Dieser starrt die beiden an. "Soll ich es dir buchstabieren? Sie ist vergeben." "Ist ja gut!" Sagt er genervt und geht von Dannen. "Tut mir Leid." Sagt Lukas lammfromm und gibt Vic einen Handkuss. "Schon gut. Ich verzeihe dir, wenn du mit mir tanzt!" Lukas lächelt. "Natürlich werde ich das!" Sie gehen tanzen und feiern fröhlich weiter, bis sie weit nach Mitternacht in ihr Zimmer gehen. "Du bist so schön, so heiß, so sexy!" Stöhnt Lukas als er ihr das Kleid entfernt. "Diese Brautjungfer ist nur für dich!" Stöhnt Vic und Lukas Augen verdunkeln sich. Er reist sie an sich und bringt sie zu Bett.


	4. Aber wer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses ist mir besser gelungen. Vielleicht versteht ihr nun die Notwendigkeit für Kapitel Nr 3.
> 
> Also kurz, es wird etwas gefunden und es ist die Frage wem es gehört.

Sully ist unschlüssig, was er tun soll. Er braucht einen Rat und weiß niemand anderen als Lukas. Stöhnend greift er nach dem Smartphone und wählt die Nummer, des Freundes/ Vorgesetzten. "Ripley!" "Hi, ich bin's Robert." "Sully? Was ist los? Warum rufst du mich an?" "Ich muss dich was fragen. Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll." "Okay. Ich höre!" "Also… du weißt, dass ich… also ich darf ja nicht fragen, aber es ist wichtig, dass ich es weiß und ich habe ja drei in der Schicht." "Sully, von was redest du? Was hast du drei Mal?" "Die drei Mädels." "Okay und was ist mit ihnen?" "Ich denke dass eine… also siehst du… ich weiß ja nicht ob ihr…" "Sully!" "Eine scheint schwanger zu sein!" Lässt er die Bombe platzen. "Was?" Ruft Ripley geschockt aus. "Wie kommst du da drauf?" "Vor der letzten Schicht, als D gerade gegangen ist, bin ich ins Barney und da lag es auf dem Tisch. Das komplette Team war versammelt und keiner hat ein Wort gesagt." "Was lag da?" "Ein positiver Test." "Ein Schwangerschaftstest?" "Ja." Lukas zieht nach Luft. "Wow. Okay." "Und?" "Und was?" "Ich… du weißt, dass ich nicht fragen darf!" "Du willst von mir wissen, ob Vic schwanger ist?" Sully antwortet nicht. "Robert! Ich weiß von nichts und wie du schon sagtest, du hast drei Frauen!" "Sie ist aber die einzige mit festem Freund!" "Ja und?" "Ich dachte nur…" Lukas stöhnt. "Wie schon gesagt, ich weiß von nichts!" "Und was mache ich nun? Ich darf sie nicht fragen." "Du musst sie alle beobachten." "Und in der Zwischenzeit? Ich kann sie nicht alle in den RTW setzen." "Zwei in den RTW, die dritte in die Einsatzleitung." Antwortet Lukas. "Danke!" "Keine Ursache!" Seufzt er und legt auf.   
"Lukas? Ist was passiert?" Vic nimmt seinen Anruf entgegen. "Nein. Alles gut. Wie geht's dir?" "Gut? Warum fragst du?" "Nur so." "Lukas?!" "Was?" "Du rufst nie einfach so an. Nicht mitten am Tag. Also, was ist es?" "Ich wollte dich nur hören und fragen ob alles okay ist." "Ja, es ist alles okay. Mir geht es gut." "Irgendwas besonderes?" "Nein, nicht wirklich. Alles wie immer." "Okay. Dann bis heute Abend?" "Ja, ich rufe dich an." "Alles klar. Bis dann." "Bis später." Vic schüttelt den Kopf und legt auf.  
Lukas macht sich Sorgen. Vic hat den Test nicht erwähnt. Vielleicht will sie auch nur ihre Kollegin schützen? Er wird es herausfinden.  
"19 antreten!" Die Schicht rennt zur Aufstellung. "Ich habe in den Zeitplänen gesehen, dass viele von ihnen immer das gleiche tun. Deswegen habe ich eine neue Zuteilung. Bishop, Hughes RTW. Montgomery, Miller, Herrera als Leitung Truck. Gibson, Warren und ich Leiter. Noch Fragen?" "Nein, Sir." "Gut. Dann auf!"  
Das Team geht auseinander. Das erste hat er erreicht. Nun muss er nur noch herausfinden, wer es ist. Er geht die Treppe zum Steg nach oben, vorbei am Konferenzraum. Hughes drückt sich an ihm vorbei mit der Hand vorm Mund um zum Klo zu rennen. Übelkeit! Ein klassisches Anzeichen. Also muss sie es sein! Wie soll er das Lukas erklären? Erstmal einen Kaffee.   
Also geht Sully ins Barney. "Wie kannst du das nur essen?" Dean starrt Andy fassungslos an, die kleine Flips in Senf dipt und genüsslich verspeist. "Du musst es nur probieren. Es schmeckt echt toll! Genauso wie Essiggurken zu Eis passen." Sully sieht sie irritiert an. Ungewöhnliche Gelüste. Ein typisches Anzeichen. Ist es dann doch Herrera?   
Er nimmt sich einen Kaffee und verlässt das Barney. Gedankenverloren geht er die Treppe zum Eingangsbereich hinunter und stockt. Maya sitzt mit Travis am Empfang. Sie weint und er tröstet sie. Maya Bishop weint? Emotionalität aufgrund hormoneller Umstellung! Schießt es ihm in den Kopf. Wollen die drei ihn verarschen? Er stöhnt genervt und geht in sein Büro, auf dem Absatz dreht er sich um. "Warren!" Der Arzt kommt gerade in sein Blickfeld. "Ich will Hughes und Herrera sehen, sofort!" Maya sieht schockiert auf und Sullivan sieht sie an. "Und sie auch Bishop!" Sagt er streng. Maya erstarrt, was will er von ihnen?   
Die drei betreten zusammen das Büro. "Setzen sie sich." Die Frauen schauen sich irritiert an. "Hören sie zu. Ich darf sie nicht fragen und das werde ich auch nicht. Aber bitte bedenken sie, dass es um ihre Sicherheit geht." Sie schauen sich ratlos an. "Ich will jetzt auch gar keine Informationen. Diejenige die es betrifft, kann später zu mir kommen und mit mir reden." "Von was reden sie, Sir?" Fragt Maya. "Von dem Schwangerschaftstest?" "Und wie kommen sie darauf, dass er einer von uns gehört?" Fragt Andy überrascht. "Wem denn sonst? Gibson? Außerdem hat sich jede von ihnen komisch verhalten!" "Wie das?" Fragt Hughes. "Sie müssten sich übergeben, Herrera isst komische Sachen und Bishop, sie haben geweint!" Fasst er zusammen. Die drei sehen sich an. "Der Saft war vergohren. Ich habe mich nicht übergeben, sondern ihn nur ausgespuckt." Verteidigt sich Vic. "Flips mit Senf schmecken wirklich gut. Die Kombi habe ich von meinem Vater!" Erklärt Andy und alle sehen Bishop an. "Mein Tante ist gestorben! Da darf dich auch ich Mal weinen. Oder?" "Aber eine von ihnen muss dich den Test gemacht haben." Alle drei schütteln den Kopf. "Es muss ein Joke sein!" Versucht Vic zu erklären. "Und was machen wir nun? Ich kann sie nicht in den Einsatz lassen." "Wenn wir freiwillig einen Test machen?" Schlägt Vic vor. "Ich darf sie dazu nicht zwingen." Sagt Sullivan. "Ich hole die Sachen." Andy steht auf und kommt mit drei Bechern und drei Tests zurück. "Wenn wir ihr Bad benutzen können sie die Richtigkeit der Tests überprüfen." "Okay." Seufzt Sullivan. Andy macht den Anfang und kommt mit ihrem Becher zurück. Sie nimmt den ersten Test und hält ihn hinein. Alle starren gespannt auf den Test. Die Flüssigkeit zieht sich durch den Stab. Andy hält den Atem an. Ihr Herz schlägt ihr bis zum Hals. Endlich. Die Zeit ist um. Negativ! Sie atmet auf. "Gut." Sullivan beschriftet den Test und legt ihn zur Seite. Sie lehrt ihren Becher in die Toilette aus, spült und wirft ihn im Büro in den Mülleimer. Sullivan prüft die Toilette und das Waschbecken. Alles sauber, alles leer. "Wer will?" Maya steht auf und kommt kurz danach mit ihrem Becher zurück. Das Spiel wiederholt sich. Negativ! "Sagte ich doch!" Erklärt sie und alle sehen Vic an. "Ich bin nicht schwanger!" "Woher kommt dann der Test?" Fragt Sullivan. "Die anderen beiden durften es beweisen. Ich will auch!" Sie schnappt sich den letzten Becher. "Moment!" Sullivan kontrolliert das Bad. "Okay." Vic kommt nach einigen Minuten zurück und testert. Sie bietet, dass sie sich nicht täuscht. Noch ist sie nicht überfällig, aber sie wäre jetzt mit ihrer Blutung an der Reihe. Endloses warten. "Hughes?" Spricht Sullivan sie an. "Hä?" "Er ist negativ! Sie alle drei haben die Wahrheit gesagt!" "Und jetzt?" Fragt Andy. "Für die Schicht lassen wir die Zuteilung, ab der nächsten Rotieren sie wieder." Die Mädels nicken und verlassen das Büro. Sie gehen ins Barney. "Kaum zu glauben! Ich meine dass Sullivan das echt durchgezogen hat!" Erklärt Maya. "Was soll er tun, wenn er meint das eine schwanger ist?" Fragt Andy. "Du hast gut reden! Ich weiß jetzt wenigstens, warum Lukas so komisch war!" Sagt Vic. "Du meinst er weiß von dem Test?" Maya ist überrascht. "Bestimmt!" Gibt Vic zu. "Also wenn war der Test?" Dean klatscht sich in die Hände und sieht die drei fragend an. "Keiner von uns!" Sagt Andy stolz. "Was?" Travis sieht sie verwundert an. "Wir haben gerade mit Sullivan getestet. Keine von uns ist positiv!" Erklärt Maya. "Von wem war dann der Test?" Fragt Ben. "Woher soll ich das wissen?" Mischt sich Vic ein. "Wer von euch Jungs sieht denn jemanden?" "Ich bin raus! Meine Bekanntschaft kann nicht schwanger werden!" Sagt Travis schnell. "Miranda würde es mir nicht so sagen!" Ben wehrt ab. "Dean? Jack?" Fragt Andy. "Ich sehe niemand!" Sagt Dean schnell und alle Augen zucken zu Jack. "Ich? Nein! Keine Chance!" Streitet er ab. Die letzte war Eva, Rodriguez Frau, von der er nicht wusste, dass sie seine Frau ist. Und es ist schon bestimmt 3 Monate her! Aber vielleicht war es kein Zufall daß der Test zwischen D und A Schicht aufgetaucht ist?


	5. Nicht altmodisch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas spricht mit Vic. Dann setzt er seinen Plan in die Tat um.

Lukas wartet am nächsten Morgen auf dem Parkplatz auf Victoria. "Hi, was machst du hier?" Fragt sie überrascht. "Ich wollte dich sehen. Geht es dir gut?" "Ja?! Luke, wegen dem Test…." Lukas weiß sofort welchen sie meint und er weiß, dass Vic weiß, dass er es weiß. Er seufzt. "Keine von uns hat ihn gemacht und keine von uns ist schwanger. ICH bin nicht schwanger!" Sagt sie hart. Lukas sieht sie irritiert an. "Nicht?" "Nein!" "Oh, okay." Sagt er schlicht. Vic sieht ihn irritiert an. "Ich weiß, dass wir nicht darüber gesprochen haben, aber… naja… ich hatte mich irgendwie gefreut, als Sully sagte, dass die Möglichkeit besteht." Sagt er traurig und zeigt ihr den Feuerwehrschnuller, der in seiner Hand geruht hat. "Du willst Kinder? Mit mir?" Fragt Vic überrascht. "Natürlich! Mit wem sonst? Ich liebe dich, Victoria!" Sagt Lukas ernst. "Ich… wow… okay… ich wusste nicht, dass du das vor hast." Druckst sie Rum. "Willst du nicht?" Lukas ist alarmiert. "Doch schon, aber ich will definitiv erst heiraten, bevor ich eine Familie gründen!" Lukas fällt ein Stein vom Herzen. "Ich liebe dich, Victoria!" Er grinst sie an. "Ich dich auch." "Aber eins musst du wissen, Victoria. Ich werde dich erst fragen, wenn ich mit deinem Vater gesprochen habe." "Dass musst du nicht! Ich mag zwar traditionell sein, aber ich bin nicht altmodisch!" Sagt Vic schnell. "Ich möchte aber!" "Na gut. Komm lass uns nach Hause fahren!"  
Die beiden fahren zu Lukas Haus, dass sie mittlerweile beide bewohnen. Der Tag vergeht schnell.

Einige Wochen später. "Von mir aus musst du das nicht, Lukas. Du weißt, dass ich nicht soooo traditionell bin!" "Aber ich möchte es. Ich will den Segen deiner Eltern. Ich weiß, dass euer Verhältnis nicht gut ist. Aber ich möchte es versuchen." "Du kannst es gerne tun. Nur sei bitte nicht enttäuscht, wenn mein Vater ihn dir nicht gibt." "Du vergisst, dass ich der Firechief bin! Ich bin kein normaler Feuerwehrmann." "Und du vergisst, dass ich wegen dir meine Hochzeit habe platzen lassen." "Du hast was?" "Das was du mir gesagt hattest, hat mich zum Nachdenken gebracht und ich kam zu dem Entschluss, dass es nicht richtig ist." "Okay… so war das eigentlich nicht geplant gewesen." "Ich weiß. Das weiß aber mein Vater nicht. Er hat nur das Foto gefunden und hat es wohl zerknüllt." "Woher weißt du das?" "Ich habe Quellen." Sagt Vic schlicht. "Okay. Wie gesagt ich fahre hin." "Tu was du willst!" Sagt Vic Schulterzucken.   
Gesagt, getan. Lukas fährt direkt nach der Arbeit los und kommt in der Dämmerung beim Haus der Eltern an. Es hat sich nichts verändert. Er fühlt sich wieder wie in jungen Jahren. Als er hier seine Schwester abgeholt hat. Als er Vic und sie beim spielen beaufsichtigt hat. Schon damals fand er sie faszinierend. Aber nicht sexy, wie jetzt. Lukas klingelt. "Ja bitte?" Victorias Vater öffnet. "Guten Abend, Sir. Ich würde gerne mit ihnen über ihre Tochter Victoria sprechen." Erklärt Lukas. "Meine Tochter?" Er mustert Lukas in der SFD Uniform. "Ja, Sir. Darf ich vielleicht reinkommen?" Der Vater macht ihm Platz und Lukas tritt ein. Die beiden gehen ins Wohnzimmer und setzen sich. "Also was ist mit meiner Tochter? Ich meine sie kommen nicht zum Spaß am späten Abend zu meinem Haus." "Sir, nein. Ich komme nicht zum Spaß. Es ist ernst." Der Vater stöhnt. "Ich bin überrascht, dass sie mich nicht erkannt haben, Sir." Sagt Lukas nun etwas spitzer. "Sie erkannt? Hätte ich das sollen?" "Ich dachte, wenn sie mein Eigentum zerstören würden sie sich an mich erinnern." Sagt Lukas schulterzuckend und sieht uninteressiert auf seine Finger. "Ich fürchte nicht, was habe ich ihnen genommen? Ich werde den Schaden natürlich ersetzen." "Es gibt nichts zu ersetzen. Es war eher sentimentaler Art." Lukas sieht ihn direkt an. Er liebt diese Machtspiele. "Ach ja?" Der Vater ist verwirrt. "Vielleicht sollten wir nochmals von vorne beginnen." "Gerne." "Firechief Lukas Ripley SFD." Stellt sich Lukas vor und dem Vater dämmert, was Lukas meint. Er starrt auf die Uniform. "Seattle. Weit weg. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass wir uns hier nochmals sehen." "Ich auch nicht. Aber nun ist es so. Mr. Hughes. Ich mache es kurz. Ich wollte um die Hand ihrer Tochter anhalten und möchte dazu ihren Segen." "Sie wollen was?" Fragt er überrascht. "Ich will Victoria heiraten!" "Auf gar keinen Fall. Nein. Ich verbiete es!" "Sie verbieten es?" Fragt Lukas ruhig. "Ja! Ich verbiete es!" Mr. Hughes tobt. "Ich glaube nicht, dass sie in der Position sind, Victoria etwas zu verbieten, Sir! Sie ist eine erwachsene Frau und keine 12 mehr. Damals hatten sie dieses Recht. Heute nicht mehr. Ich wollte ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihnen aufbauen. Aber sie scheinen nicht daran interessiert zu sein. Also informiere ich sie nun: Victoria und ich, wir werden heiraten. Wir lieben uns und Victoria hat zugesagt mit mir den Bund der Ehe einzugehen. Ich habe ihnen nichts mehr zu sagen!" Lukas steht auf und verlässt das Wohnzimmer. Er nickt der Mutter kurz zu und verlässt das Haus. Vic hatte Recht gehabt. Es war eine doofe Idee. Lukas startet den Motor und fährt nach Hause.

Victorias Vater erinnert sich an die Geschehnisse. Als Vic 12 war, fand ihre Mutter ein Bild von Lukas unter ihrem Kissen. Ihr dämmerte, dass es der erste Schwarm der Tochter wäre und amüsiert erzählte sie es ihrem Mann. Er flippte vollkommen aus und zerbrach sogar ein Glas. Er brachte Lukas dazu umzuziehen und alles schien geregelt, bis Vic zur Akademie ging. Doch auch damit kamen sie klar. Sie kann jederzeit die Firma übernehmen und im Freundeskreis wird es als Sinnhafte Arbeit vor dem Geldverdienen bezeichnet. Doch dann kam Victorias Hochzeit. Sie waren so stolz, dass Vic das richtige macht und Theo heiratet. Dann lief sie weg und ihr Vater erfuhr von dem Paket. Er fand das Bild in ihrem Zimmer und war wütender als je zuvor. Dieser Bastard hatte das Glück seiner Tochter ruiniert.


	6. Die Vergangenheit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas kommt in Seattle an.

Lukas kommt zu Hause an. Es ist spät in der Nacht. "Hey!" Grüßt Vic ihn und umarmt ihn schnell. "Hi." Seufzt Lukas. "Uh. War nicht gut?" Lukas schüttelt den Kopf. "Er hat es verboten." "Er hat was?" Vic schreit fast. Lukas nickt nur stumm. "Es tut mir Leid Victoria. Du hattest Recht. Ich hätte auf dich hören sollen!" "Es tut mir Leid, Lukas. Ich habe gehofft, dass ich Unrecht habe." "Schon gut. Es war nicht mein erstes Rodeo mit deinem Vater, also…" "Was? Wie meinst du das?" "Lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen, ja?" "Okay." Die beiden gehen in den anderen Raum und setzen sich auf die Couch. "Du warst gerade 13 geworden. Ich weiß nicht ob du dich daran erinnerst. Es war dieser wunderschöne sonnige Tag, deine Mum musste kurz weg und du hast mit Jennifer auf der Mauer gesessen und erzählt. Ich habe mich bereit erklärt auf euch zu achten. Jennifer wollte unbedingt ein Bild machen. Also habe ich mich zu euch gesetzt. Sie hat das Bild gemacht und wollte unbedingt eines von uns beiden. Sie ist aufgestanden und du bist rübergerutscht. Du hast gelacht, weil Jennifer irgendwas gesagt hat." Lukas lächelt in der Erinnerung. "Am Abend habe ich dich heimgebracht und dein Vater meinte er will sowas nicht mehr sehen und dass er mir das Leben zur Hölle mache, wenn ich dich berühren würde. Ich wusste absolut nicht was er von mir will! Da ich aber kein sexuelles Interesse an dir hatte, war es mir egal. Ich sah dich nicht so, also was hatte ich zu befürchten? Ein paar Tage später waren wir wieder zusammen draußen und deine Mom rief dich zum Essen. Du hast dich von Jennifer verabschiedet und." "Ich habe dich umarmt!" Vic fällt ihm ins Wort. Er nickt. "Ja. Zwei Stunden später stand dein Vater vor meiner Tür. Er warf mir ein Bild vor die Füße. Das Bild von uns, das Jennifer gemacht hatte. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass du es hattest. Das sagte ich ihm auch. Aber er wollte es nicht hören. Dein Vater stellte mich vor die Wahl, entweder ich ziehe mit Jennifer um und kontaktiere dich nie wieder oder er zeigt mich an und lässt mir Jennifer entziehen. Ich hasste es, dass er mich dazu brachte. Ich hätte nichts falsch gemacht, aber ich entschied mich natürlich für Jennifer." Vic nickt. "Natürlich." "Der Plan war eigentlich, dass Jennifer während ich in der Akademie bin bei euch ist oder sich zumindest an euch wenden kann, wenn etwas ist. Aber das ging dann natürlich nicht." "Deswegen seit ihr so abrupt umgezogen?" Lukas nickt. "Ja." Gibt er zu. "Wow…. Ich wusste das nicht." "Ich weiß." "Jennifer hat das Bild für mich gemacht!" Lukas sieht sie überrascht an. "Ich habe vielleicht ein bisschen für dich geschwärmt?" Lukas lacht. "Das wusste ich nicht. Ich bin dein Jugendschwarm?" Vic wird rot und nickt. "Da warst damals schon gut trainiert und sahst echt gut aus. Ich meine alle aus meiner Stufe haben auf dich gestanden." Lukas lacht laut. "Also deswegen war dein Vater so angepasst!" "Es ist aber trotzdem kein Grund dir Jennifer zu entziehen!" "Nein. Aber ich verstehe ihn jetzt besser. Zumindest das damalige. Das heute ist unerklärliche und irgendwie auch falsch." Vic nickt. "Aber wir heiraten trotzdem, oder?" "Natürlich heiraten wir, Victoria!" Sie strahlt ihn an. "Dann bin ich gut!" Sie küsst ihn schwungvoll und Lukas atmet auf. "Ich dich auch, Victoria."


	7. Torben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic und Lukas wagen den nächsten Schritt. Zumindest versuchen sie es. 
> 
> Viel Spaß.

Lukas hat lange überlegt, wie er Victoria der richtigen Antrag machen soll. Schlussendlich hat er sich entschlossen mit ihr Campen zu gehen. Nur zwei Tage, nachdem er bei ihrem Vater war geht es los.  
Es geht alles schief, was schief gehen kann. An dem idyllischen Fleckchen campt schon ein anderes Paar. Sie müssen also näher an den Campingplatz, als Lukas eigentlich wollte. Der komplette Tag ist verregnet und komplett durchweicht kommen sie nach der langen Wanderung zurück. Pünktlich zum Abendessen klart es auf. Hoffnung kommt in Lukas empor. Er will beim Sonnenuntergang am See um ihre Hand bitte. Dann kann er den Ring nicht finden. Und der Sonnenuntergang endet ohne Antrag. Zum Glück taucht er im Zelt wieder auf. Die beiden beschließen in der Dunkelheit ein nacktes Nachtschwimmen zu unternehmen. Sie sind gerade im Wasser, als ein Ranger sie entdeckt und Maßregelt. Schnell verschwunden die beiden im Dickicht, um einen verletzten Wanderer zu finden, der nach einem Bärenangriff Blut überströmt ist. Lukas verbindet ihn mit seinem Hemd, während Vic den Notruf absetzt und ihm Mit macht. Dann presst sie auf die Wunde, damit Lukas eine improvisierte Trage bauen kann. Zum Schluss kommen beide Blutverschmiert mit einem lebendigen Mann am RTW an. "Victoria. Ich versuche den ganzen Tag den perfekten Moment zu finden. Aber immer ist irgendwas. Und ich glaube, perfekter wie das, geht nicht. Ich meine das sind wir. Dreckig, blutüberströmt und schlaflos. Besser kann man uns nicht beschreiben." Er kniet sich hin und zieht den Ring hervor. "Victoria, willst du mich heiraten?" Vic lacht. "Natürlich, Lukas!" Die kleine Menge jubelt und geölt. Er steckt ihn ihr an und beide küssen sich. "Und das war perfekt!" Sagt sie lächelnd. Sie bekommen Glückwünsche zugerufen und sie bedanken sich artig. "Gehen wir dann duschen?" "Oh ja! Sowas von!" Lacht sie und die beiden verschwinden zusammen im Campingbad.

Es vergeht eine Woche. Victoria und Lukas treffen sich nach ihrer Schicht am Rathaus um ihr Hochzeits Aufgebot zu bestellen. Sie müssen dies drei Tage vor ihrer Hochzeit tun, nicht dass sie in den nächsten drei Tagen heiraten wollen, aber sie möchten nicht zu lange warten. Beiden hat der Campingausflug gezeigt, dass das Leben kurz sein kann und sie möchten nichts verpassen.  
Sie begrüßen sich leidenschaftlich und betreten das Büro der Standesbeamtin. "Hallo, Ripley. Ich hatte angerufen." "Ja natürlich. Kommen sie rein. Ich bin Jacky, ihre Standesbeamtin." Sie reichen sich die Hände und Jacky schließt die Tür. Dann setzen sich alle. "So. Sie möchten also den Bund der Ehe eingehen. Sie haben alle Formulare und Papiere dabei?" "Ja. Haben wir." Lukas legt die Papiere auf ihren Schreibtisch. Jacky sieht sie durch. Zwei Geburtsurkunden, zwei ID-Cards, Namen und Daten stimmen überein. Dann das Formular zur Beantragung der Lizenz, ausgefüllt und unterschrieben. Und zwei Scheidungspapiere von Lukas. "Gut. Ich nehme an es hat sich bei ihnen nichts geändert?! Dann werde ich das alles Mal eintippen und scannen." Sie beginnt zu tippen. "Sooo. Also Mr. Ripley alles in Ordnung. Ihre Unterlagen sind korrekt und vollständig. Miss. Hughes, ich kann ihnen leider keine Lizenz ausstellen. Hier ist bereits eine Ausgestellt und die Lizenz ist für 6 Monate gültig. In dieser Zeit können sie auch leider keine neue beantragen." Sagt sie traurig. "Was?" Vic starrt sie an. "Das muss ein Fehler sein!" Sagt Lukas erschüttert. "Tut mir Leid. Es ist ausgeschlossen. Die Daten stimmen. Name, Geburtstag, Adresse. Alles identisch." Vic sieht entsetzt zu Lukas. "Ich weiß davon nichts!" Versichert sie ihm. Er winkt ab. "Können sie sagen wann und wo die Lizenz beantragt wurde?" "Eigentlich nicht. Aber da die Braut ja anwesend ist… ich schaue, was ich herausfinden kann! Kommen sie doch bitte in einer Stunde wieder." "Danke!" Sagt Lukas und verlässt mit Vic das Büro. Victoria sieht ihn verzweifelt an. "Ich bin etwas überrascht." Bricht er die Stille. "Du hättest mir sagen können, wenn du mich nicht heiraten willst." Lukas klingt traurig und zurückgewiesen. "Lukas glaub mir bitte, ich weiß davon nichts. Ich höre das gerade zum ersten Mal. Ich habe keine andere Lizenz beantragt!" "Es ist aber schon etwas seltsam. Findest du nicht?" "Ich kann es nur wiederholen, Lukas." "Okay. Wir sehen was rauskommt. Okay?" Vic nickt langsam. Die beiden drücken sich eine Stunde in der Stadt herum und kehren ins Standesamt zurück. "Ah, da sind sie ja. Kommen sie rein!" Beide betreten das Büro. Lukas schließt die Tür. Die Stimmung ist angespannt. "Also ich habe mit meiner Kollegin telefoniert. Die Lizenz wurde rechtmäßig ausgestellt. Keine Verwechslung oder irgendwas. Der zukünftige Ehemann hat die Unterlagen eingereicht, beim zuständigen Standesamt vor genau 5 Tagen." "Und welches Standesamt war es?" Fragt Lukas. Er will jetzt wissen was Sache ist. "Ähm. Moment… in Albuquerque." Stellt sie fest. Lukas Miene ändert sich schlagartig. "Victoria!" Sagt er lediglich. Vic starrt die Beamtin an. "Ich weiß wirklich nichts darüber!" Sie streitet es wehemend ab. "Victoria!" Wiederholt Lukas und sie sieht ihn endlich an. "Ich glaube dir und ich habe auch eine Vermutung, wer dahinter steckt." "Du meinst! Oh mein Gott! Mein Vater??!!" Vic schlägt die Hände vors Gesicht. "Das darf nicht wahr sein!" Sie beginnt zu schluchzen. "Beruhig dich." Lukas nimmt sie in den Arm. "Vic, hey. Wir regeln das okay?" Sie nickt. "Gibt es eine Möglichkeit das ganze aufzuheben?" Fragt Lukas die Standesbeamtin. "Äh ja. Miss. Hughes müsste zum Standesamt nach Albuquerque, mit ihrem zukünftigen Mann. Also ich meine mit dem, der auf der Lizenz steht, und dann könnten sie eine Aufhebung bewirken. Dauert drei Tage und kostet 20$. Oder sie warten die 6 Monate und kommen dann wieder her." "Okay. Danke." Lukas nimmt alle Papiere und sie verlassen zusammen das Amt. "Es tut mir so Leid, Lukas. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass er sowas tut!" "Victoria. Beruhig dich. Ich habe in unserem Gespräch nicht nachgedacht. Ich habe ihm viel Mehr Informationen gegeben, wie ich wollte. Ich war sauer und vorhin verletzt. Ich hätte dir glauben sollen. Es tut mir Leid." "Aber du glaubst mir?" "Ja, tue ich. Sei mir bitte nicht böse. Ja?" "Bin ich nicht. Ich bin froh, dass du mir glaubst." "Tue ich. So was machen wir mit deinem Vater?" "Ich fliege hin. Es geht nicht, dass er sich so einmischt!" "Ich komme mit." "Du hast Bereitschaft!" "Mist. Lessing wird das bestimmt übernehmen. Ich kann aber erst um 6 hier los." "Okay. Ich gehe vor und wir treffen uns dort?" "Okay. Wir sehen uns sobald ich lande." Lukas gibt Vic einen Kuss und sie trennen sich. Lukas fährt zum SFD und Vic nach Hause ein paar Kleider richten. Vic fährt mit dem Auto zum Flughafen und steigt um 11 in den Flieger. Nach knapp 3h landet sie. Vic fährt zu ihren Eltern und kommt wütend an. "Was zum Teufel soll das?" Schreit sie, als sie das Haus betritt. "Vicky! Es ist schön, dich zu sehen." "Es hat sich ausgevickyiet!" Ihre Mutter sieht sie überrascht an. "Mir war es egal, dass ihr Lukas nicht mögt und ob ihr zu unserer Hochzeit kommt auch. Aber das geht zu weit!" "Was das?" "Die andere Lizenz die ihr beantragt habt, damit Lukas und ich nicht heiraten können!" "Wir haben nichts beantragt." "Mom! Verarschen kann ich mich alleine. Wo ist Das?" "Im Restaurant. Wie immer." Vic verdreht die Augen. "Ich warte im Arbeitszimmer." Vic geht den Flur entlang und betritt den kleinen Raum. Sie weiß, dass er hier irgendwo die Papiere haben muss. Vic beginnt die Sachen zu durchsuchen. Und findet was sie gesucht hat. Das einzige was sie stört, ist der nicht leserliche Name ihres 'Bräutigams'. Wütend nimmt sie alle Papiere über sich und verlässt den Raum. Sie rennt ihrem Vater und einem jungen Mann in die Arme. "Vicky!" Begrüßt er sie fröhlich. "Keine Vicky!" Vic spuckt förmlich ihren Hass ihm entgegen. "Willst du damit vielleicht warten, bis wir alleine sind? Wo sind deine Manieren!" Sagt er nachdrücklich. Vic starrt den jungen Mann an. "Tschuldigung. Familiendisput." Erklärt sie ihm. "Kein Problem. Ich verstehe dass. Meine Eltern meinen auch immer zu wissen, was gut für mich ist." Sie nickt. "Das ist Torben. Torben Phillips." Stellt ihr Vater vor. "Hi. Victoria." Stellt Vic sich selbst vor. "Ich kenne mich hier nicht so aus, kannst du mir etwas empfehlen, wo ich später ein bisschen feiern kann?" Fragt er sie. "Ehm ja. Klar. Das 21 ist ganz gut. Oder das Simple. Je nachdem ob du Club oder Bar willst." "Ist mir eigentlich egal, solange es gut ist." Victoria lächelt kurz. "Sind beide gut. Du entschuldigst mich?" "Em natürlich. Du magst mir nicht zufällig sagen, wie ich dahin komme, oder?" Fragt er unsicher. Vic sieht auf die Uhr. "Ich habe noch Zeit, bis zu meinem Termin. Ich bringe dich zum Simple. Von dort ist es nicht weit bis zu 21." "Danke. Das ist lieb." "Keine Ursache." Sie dreht sich zu ihrem Vater. "Und wir unterhalten uns später zu viert!" "Ja. Tun wir! Bis später."   
Victoria verlässt mit Torben das Haus.  
Es ist fast halb 10, als es an der Tür schellt. Mr. Hughes öffnet. "Ripley! Was willst du hier?" "Ich will zu Victoria." "Sie ist nicht hier." "Was?" Er sieht ihn überrascht an. "Sie ist mit Torben etwas trinken." "Wer ist Torben?" "Ihr Verlobter." "Bitte was?" Lukas starrt ihn an. "Du hast mich verstanden. Vicky will dich nicht sehen, also geh!" "Wo sind sie hin?" "Du musst es wirklich mit eigenen Augen sehen, oder? Sie sind im Simple oder im 21." Dann schließt er die Tür und lässt Lukas stehen. Verwirrt fährt Lukas zur Bar. Doch hier ist sie nicht. Also geht er weiter in den Club. Es ist gute Stimmung, auch wenn es nicht übermäßig voll ist. Er entdeckt Vic. Sie tanzt mit einem Kerl, der sie immer wieder subtil berührt. Sie lacht und sieht glücklich aus. Diese Seite kennt Lukas nicht. Als er wegzog war Vic zu jung für Clubs und als sie sich wiedertrafen war Lukas zu alt. Ob sie das Leben mit gleichaltrigen vermisst? Sie hat zwar 19, aber das ist Arbeit. Hier hat sie Freunde, Familie. Lukas schluckt und geht. Er fährt zurück zum Flughafen und fliegt zurück nach Seattle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natürlich musste sich Mr Hughes einmischen. Tut mir Leid xD


	8. Vor der Ehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Etwas kurz, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem.

Victoria wird am nächsten Morgen wach. Ihr Kopf pocht und ihr ist schlecht. Was war gestern bitte geschehen? Sie war mit Torben was trinken und traf auf die Eltern. Sie klagte über Kopfschmerzen und irgendwer gab ihr eine Schmerztablette. Torben ging es auch nicht gut. Er hat den Alkohol nicht vertragen. Aber was war dann? Sie fährt sich über die Stirn und bemerkt etwas an ihrem Finger. Sie hat einen Ring am Finger. Einen Ehering! Verdammt! Was ist bitte passiert? Neben ihr bewegt sich etwas. Vic betet, dass es Lukas ist. Doch sie starrt auf einen nackten Oberkörper, der zu einem braunen Lockenkopf gehört. Torben! Scheiße!  
Es dreht sich alles und Vic muss sich hinlegen, damit sie sich nicht übergibt. Sie steht auf und tritt auf ein Papier. Ihre Eheurkunde. Verdammt. Das ist echt. Echt echt! Sie packt ihre Sachen zusammen, nimmt das Papier und verschwindet aus dem Haus. Hauptsache weg. Vic irritiert, dass Lukas sie nicht angerufen hat. Sie probiert es. Doch er drückt sie weg. Sie versucht es erneut und landet direkt auf der Mailbox. Verdammt. Schnell ist sie am Flughafen und Bucht einen Flug nach Seattle. Völlig verkatert und nur mit dem nötigsten landet sie zu Hause. Vic fährt zu ihrem zu Hause. Nichts. Dann zur Zentrale. Aber auch hier ist kein Lukas. Als letztes fällt ihr nur noch Sullivan ein. Vic seufzt und tippt die Adresse in ihr Navi. Nach 10 Minuten kommt sie an. Lukas Truck in der Einfahrt. Gut. Ihm geht es gut. Auch wenn das Gespräch bei Sullivan Zuhause nicht unbedingt sein müsste. Sie klingelt und Robert öffnet ihr. "Du?" Fragt er überrascht. "Ich muss mit Lukas reden. Es ist dringend!" Missmutig macht er den Weg frei und Vic geht ins Wohnzimmer. "Lukas!" Sagt sie. Er sieht sie überrascht an, dann wird er wütend. "Springst du jetzt zwischen mir und ihm hin und her? Je nachdem wer gerade besser passt?" "Lukas?! Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest!" "Ich habe euch gestern gesehen. Dich und dein Lockenköpfchen." Vic ist verwirrt. "Torben? Wir sind nicht zusammen. Ich habe ihn gestern erst kennengelernt." Lukas hebt ihre Hand hoch. "Und was ist das?" Er ist sauer. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hatte den plötzlich heute morgen, zusammen mit der Urkunde. Ich weiß nicht, wo es herkommt. "Na super! Rechtmäßig ist die Ehe auch noch! Klasse Victoria! Geh einfach. Geh zurück zu diesem Tobi und lass mich einfach in Ruhe. Zum Glück hast du ihn zuerst geheiratet!" Er lässt sie stehen und geht in die Küche. Vic sieht ihm irritiert nach, bis sie das ganze verarbeitet hat. "Na danke Lukas. Es ist gut zu wissen, was du von mir denkst! Zum Glück vor der Ehe!" Sie knallt die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und ist weg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie denkt ihr könnte es weiter gehen mit den beiden?


	9. Silvia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was war nur passiert? Kann Vic die Sache aufklären?

Immerhin hat sie gleich Schicht und kann sich abreagieren. Vic bespricht sich mit Andy. "Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll. Scheinbar haben wir uns getrennt. Warum auch immer habe ich einen Mann in einer anderen Stadt. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach umziehen. Dann wäre er mich los und ich müsste ihn auch nicht mehr sehen." "Aber willst du das?" "Zurück zu meinen Eltern?" "Nicht wirklich.", als Silvia, die MTA des SFD auf der Station ankommt. "Ah Hughes, Herrera, sie beiden suche ich. Jährliche Kontrolle. Einmal Urin und Blut bitte." "Natürlich ist das heute." Stöhnt Vic. "Warum? Haben sie was anzumelden?" "Nein. Ich habe nichts genommen. Eine Kopfschmerztablette aber nichts, was im Spiegel auftauchen würde. Es ist nur so, dass ich privat gerade etwas Stress habe und das typisch ist. Aber bringen wir es hinter uns!" Die drei gehen auf die Toilette, Silvia überwacht die Urinabgabe, zieht die Röhrchen auf und geht mit beiden in die Umkleide, um Blut zu nehmen. Dann verabschiedet sie sich und geht.

Ein paar Tage später erhält Vic wie immer ihr Ergebnis per Post. Sie will es eigentlich gar nicht aufmachen, da es eh immer der gleiche schrieb ist, aber damit sie Sullivan Bericht erstatten kann öffnet sie ihn doch. Vic liest den Brief zwei Mal. Das kann nicht wahr sein! Es wurde Oxycodon gefunden und sie ist mit sofortiger Wirkung gekündigt. Vic starrt auf das Blatt. Das muss ein Fehler sein! Der Brief ist zwei Tage alt. Also geschrieben als sie aus der Schicht kam. Vic schüttelt den Kopf, das kann nicht stimmen. Sie packt ihre Sachen und fährt zur Zentrale. Sie geht unangemeldet nach oben und betritt einfach sein Büro. "Victoria. Was tust du hier?" Fragt Lukas überrascht. "Du kündigst mich ohne mich anzuhören?" "Kündigung? Wovon sprichst du?" "Von deinem Brief, der vor zwei Tagen geschrieben wurde." "Ich habe keinen Brief geschrieben." "Und was ist das?" Vic legt ihm den Brief hin. Lukas studiert ihn. "Stimmt das? Hast du Oxy genommen?" "Sehr ich so aus! Lukas du kennst mich!" "Das dachte ich zumindest!" Sagt er leise. "Du glaubst dem? Also hast du es geschrieben?" "Nein habe ich nicht. Ich sehe das gerade zum ersten Mal. Ich war vor zwei Tagen gar nicht hier. Ich war auf einer Konferenz in Washington DC." Vic starrt ihn an. "Aber wer hat das dann geschrieben?" "Es muss mein Stellvertreter gewesen sein." Lukas tippt auf sein Telefon und verlangt nach diesem. Sie warten auf Rodriguez. "Chief!" Grüßt er höflich. "Rodriguez, haben sie das verfasst?" Er reicht ihm den Brief. "Ja, das habe ich veranlasst. Die Ergebnisse von Miss. Hughes waren eindeutig und ließen keinen Zweifel zu." Erklärt er sich. Lukas seufzt. "Victoria, was hast du wann genommen?" "Ich würde nie…. Das weißt du." "Victoria!" "Ich habe nichts genommen! Ich hatte das letzte Mal bei meinen Eltern Kopfschmerzen. Da habe ich eine Kopfschmerztablette genommen. Mehr nicht!" "Welches Präparat?" "Ich….. keine Ahnung, ich habe die Schachtel nicht gesehen." Lukas seufzt und verdreht die Augen. "Und du hast getrunken?" "Ja. Wir waren unterwegs, haben uns über unsere Eltern beschwert." "Victoria…..!" "Was?" "Dir wurde Oxy untergeschoben! Zusammen mit dem Alkohol….. Gott und ich habe dich allein gelassen! Es hätte sonst was passieren können!" Lukas taugt sich die Haare. "Du meinst wie das Papier?" Lukas erstarrt. Er blickt sie schockiert an. "Ja, genau wie das! Oh Gott, Victoria, es tut mir so Leid! Ich habe dir Unrecht getan. Es tut mir so Leid!" Sie nickt langsam. "Okay. Das gute ist, du kannst das anfechten. Du warst unter Drogen, es kann nicht rechtskräftig sein. Und du solltest Anzeige gegen unbekannt stellen. Ich kümmere mich um eine Nachtestung für dich. Es kann nicht sein, dass du deswegen deinen Job verlierst. Ich meine du wüsstest nicht, dass es Oxy ist. Oder was denkst du Markus?" "Ich denke wenn Miss Hughes jetzt sofort Blut abgibt und wir sie irgendwas unangekündigt nochmals testen, sollte es passen." Lukas nickt. "Bist du damit einverstanden?" "Was? Natürlich!" Vic rollt ihren Ärmel hoch. "Moment! Ich hole erst Silvia." Lacht Markus und lässt sie ins Büro rufen. Sie nimmt Vic Blut ab und Vic gibt auch freiwillig eine Haarsträhne ab um das Ergebnis zu festigen. "Okay. Dann geh zur Schicht. Ich informiere Sullivan." Vic nickt. "Danke." Sagt sie schlicht und verlässt sein Büro.   
Noch vor der Schicht ruft sie einen Anwalt an und erklärt ihm die Sachlage. Er sichert ihr zu, den Antrag auf Aufhebung zu stellen. Erleichtert steigt Vic auf dem Parkplatz aus ihrem Wagen.


	10. Die Erklärung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria erfährt den Grund für all die Hinterhältigkeiten

Doch nur wenige Stunden nach Schichtende, bekommt sie die Nachricht, dass sie selbst zum Standesamt muss, um die Unterlagen einzureichen. Vic packt genervt ihre Tasche. Sie hatte es sich anders vorgestellt. Ein Treffen mit ihrem Anwalt, die Papiere unterschrieben und fertig. So hätte es sein sollen. Nein, das wäre zu einfach…. Sie stöhnt genervt auf und packt den Rest ihrer Sachen zusammen, als es klingelt. Vic öffnet und findet Lukas vor ihrer Tür. Vic lässt ihn hinein und geht wieder ans Packen. Lukas betritt zögerlich ihr Zimmer. "Was tust du?" Fragt er irritiert. "Packen." "Das sehe ich. Aber warum? Was ist los?" "Ich muss zum Standesamt um das zu klären." Lukas nickt unsicher. "Soll ich mitkommen? Willst du jemanden von 19 mitnehmen?" "Nein. Alles gut." Er lässt es so stehen. "Wann fliegst du?" "Eine Stunde." "Okay. Ich bringe dich zum Flughafen." Lukas nimmt ihre Tasche und beide verlassen ihre Wohnung. Lukas bringt Vic zum Flughafen. Sie stehen am Terminal. Lukas sieht sie an, studiert ihre Miene, als er ihr gegenüber steht. "Ich kann mitkommen, es ist kein Problem." "Ich muss das alleine klären, Lukas." Lukas sieht auf seine Hände. "Okay. Ich verstehe das. Wann bist du wieder da?" "Ich weiß es noch nicht." "Aber du kommst zu mir zurück?" Er sieht sie fast flehend an, doch Vic sieht zu Boden, der Flug wird aufgerufen. "Du kannst es dir immernoch überlegen." Sagt Lukas hoffnungsvoll. Doch auch hierauf antwortet Vic nicht. "Was soll ich bloß 19 sagen!" "Dass du Recht hattest, sag ihnen, dass ich das klären muss." "Du weißt, dass das für Andy nicht genug ist." "Sag ihr, dass ich das für mich tun muss. Ich muss alles loslassen, sonst wird es mich wieder dorthin ziehen, wo es angefangen hat. Richte Andy das von mir aus. Sie wird es verstehen." "Mache ich. Was ist mit Travis. Wirst du ihn anrufen?" "Ich weiß es nicht." "Wenigstens anrufen." "Ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann." Ihre Stimme zittert. "Du wirst es schon schaffen. Er kann zuhören." Vic schmunzelt. "Lukas. Du wirst." Er tritt näher an sie. "Was? Gutaussehender?" Fragt er und versucht sich seine Traurigkeit nicht anmerken zu lassen. "So geliebt!" Sie sehen sich in die Augen und überwinden die wenigen Zentimeter. Der Kuss ist sanft und liebevoll. Doch gleichzeitig voller Schmerz. "Das ist nicht leicht." Beginnt Lukas, er geht langsam zurück Richtung Abflughalle. "Es war noch nie so schwer mich umzudrehen." Er lächelt traurig und Vic schluckt ihre Tränen hinunter. Sie nickt ihm zu und geht zum Flugzeug. Lukas starrt ihr nach. Da ist sie gegangen. Er atmet schwer ein und aus. Nun hat er sie nicht nur als Partnerin verloren, sondern auch seinen Firefighter.

Vic kommt wenige Stunden später bei ihren Eltern an. "Vicky? Was tust du hier?" Fragt ihre Mutter überrascht. "Wir müssen reden." "Okay…. Komm rein, dein Vater ist im Büro." Vic setzt sich in die Küche und wartet auf ihre Eltern. "Victoria. Was gibt's?" Fragt ihr Vater, ebenfalls überrascht sie zu sehen. "Ich glaube wir sollten reden." "Okay. Über was willst du reden?" Ihre Eltern setzen sich. "Ihr wisst genau, worüber ich sprechen will. Als ich mit Lukas unser Aufgebot machen wollte, war schon eine Lizenz beantragt. Von hier. Ich kam hierher und fand bei dir die Papiere." Vic stockt, als sie ihre Eltern mustert. Ihre Mutter sieht Neugierig aus, während ihr Vater auf seine Hände schaut. Vic atmet durch. "Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?" Fragt Vic ihren Vater und sieht ihn direkt an. "Ich wollte dich schützen." "Schützen?" Ruft Vic aus. "Vor was? Vor Lukas?" Vic ist empört. Ihr Vater schüttelt den Kopf. "Vor dir selbst. Er ist so alt. Victoria! Überleg doch Mal, er ist 15 Jahre älter. Er ist pädophil. Ich habe gesehen, wie er dich damals angesehen hat. Willst du so jemanden wirklich heiraten?" "Das ist nicht deine Entscheidung!" Vic ist fassungslos. Sie schließt die Augen. "Okay. Also hast du gedacht du setzt deine Tochter Mal kurz unter Drogen, damit du sie verheiraten kannst?" "Drogen? Niemals!" Ihr Vater ist fassungslos. "Ich hatte gehofft, dass ihr, wenn ihr noch 6 Monate warten müsst es aufgebt." Gibt er zu. "Okay….. Moment! Die Lizenz gibst du zu, aber wer hat mir dann das Oxi gegeben?" "Das weiß ich nicht. Du warst schon so, als wir dich eingesammelt haben." Erklärt er. Vic starrt ihn entsetzt an. "Woher kennst du eigentlich diesen Torben?" Fragt Vic. "Sein Vater ist ein Geschäftspartner von mir." "Okay. So kommen wir nicht weiter. Gib mir die Adresse von ihm. Ich werde mit ihr reden." Er schreibt einen Zettel und Vic nimmt die Adresse im hinausgehen mit.   
Victoria fährt zur angegebenen Adresse. Torben öffnet ihr. "Victoria. Was für eine Überraschung. Komm rein." Vic betritt zögernd das Haus. "Willst du was trinken?" "Äh, nein danke. Ich bleibe nicht lange." "Okay. Was kann ich für dich tun?" Er deutet ihr einen Platz auf der Couch und Vic folgt der Einladung. "Ich will mit dir über den Abend, die Nacht reden." Er nickt. "Was willst du wissen?" "Ich hatte Kopfschmerzen und hab ne Tablette genommen. Weißt du wer sie mir gegeben hat?" "Nein, tut mir Leid." "Hmmmm. Schade." "Warum? Was war damit?" "Ach nichts wichtiges. Hast du eigentlich über unsere Hochzeit nachgedacht?" "Ehm ja… schon. Was denkst du?" "Was ich denke? Ich bin unter Drogen gesetzt worden, damit ich unterschreibe. Das denke ich und deswegen werde ich dieses Ehe annulieren lassen. Er sieht sie fragend an. "Hast du mit deinen Eltern geredet?" "Schon." "Aber scheinbar nicht alles." Torben seufzt. "Was weißt du was ich nicht weiß?" Fragt Vic durchdringend. "Ich….. die Tablette war von mir!" Vic schnappt nach Luft. "Lass es mich erklären. Bitte." Vic starrt ihn an, unfähig zu antworten. "Ich war in den Plan deines Vaters eingeplant. Aber glaube mir. Es ging nicht darum dich zu verletzen." Vic hört ihm aufmerksam zu. "Es war zu deinem Schutz! Du weißt nicht, was die tun werden. Die sind nicht ohne!" "Vielleicht sollte ich das selbst überlegen!" Brüllt sie und Torben schluckt. "Du unterschreibst mir jetzt die Auflösungspapiere. Sofort!" Fordert Vic. Torben stimmt wiederwillig zu und unterschreibt das Papier, das Vic ihm gereicht hat. Dann steht sie auf und verlässt sein Haus, ohne ihn weiter anzusehen.   
Zur gleichen Zeit ist Lukas auf 19. Er versucht dem Team klar zu machen, was er von Vic erfahren hat. Sein Telefon klingelt und überrascht nimmt er ab. "Jennifer. Was ist los?" "Lukas! Unser Haus!" "Welches Haus?" "Siehst du die Nachrichten?" "Ehm nein. Warte ich schalte sie an." Lukas geht zum TV und schaltet um. Er betrachtet das Banner, welches über den Bildschirm rattert. Dann nimmt er die Umgebung wahr. Es ist ihr altes Haus. Und ihr Nachbarshaus. Victorias Elternhaus. Überall ist Blaulicht und Qualm. Er sieht einen Feuerball emporsteigen. Lukas lässt das Handy sinken um dem Nachrichtensprecher zuzuhören. Dieser spricht von drei Häusern. Unklare Brandursache. Eine vermisste Person. Lukas schließt die Augen und atmet durch. Bitte nicht sie! Nicht seine Victoria. "Zur Zeit wird die Tochter des Ehepaares vermisst. Die 26 jährige Victoria Hughes traf sich mit einem Freund und wurde danach nicht wieder gesehen. Ob sie zur Zeit des Brandausbruchs im Haus war ist nicht bekannt." Lukas starrt entsetzt auf den Bildschirm. 19 realisiert jetzt erst, um was es geht. Geschockt sehen sie zu Lukas und dann zum TV. Dieser ist kreidebleich und stolpert rückwärts zu einem Stuhl. Fassungslos beobachtet er, wie die Firefighter die Nachbarhäuser schützen und sein ehemaliges Haus und Victorias Elternhaus bis auf die Grundmauern abbrennen. Er weiß, dass Victoria, wenn sie im Haus war, keine Chance hatte. Sie beobachten die Meldungen und nach weiteren 3 Stunden ist das Feuer aus und das Team beginnt mit der Überholung. Sie gehen durch die Ruinen, finden persönliche Gegenstände wie Victoria's Schlüssel und Handy. Lukas schließt die Augen und Sully schaltet den Fernseher aus. "Wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass sie zu Hause war?" Fragt Andy im Schock. Lukas zuckt mit den Schultern. "Heißt das, dass sie?" Lukas steht schnell auf und übergibt sich in den nächsten Mülleimer. Überrascht und geschockt sieht ihn das Team an. Sully reicht ihm ein Handtuch und bringt ihn aus dem Barney. Das Team starrt den beiden Männern nach.


	11. Der Tag danach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich versuche ab jetzt wieder regelmäßig zu posten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas versucht die Neuigkeiten zu verarbeiten.

„Wir sollten eine Trauerfeier organisieren.“ Bricht Sully das Schweigen. Lukas nickt geistesabwesend. „Luke?“ Fragt Sully nach. „Tut mir Leid, ich muss hier raus!“ Lukas steht auf, schnappt sich seine Jacke und verlässt das Büro. „Luke!“ Sully springt auf und folgt seinem Freund nach draußen. Er hält ihn an den Schultern fest. „Lukas! Warte! Wir müssen darüber reden!“ „Ich kann nicht!“ „Dann sei fürs Team da! Du warst ihr Freund, ihr Verlobter!“ Lukas schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht, wenn ich ans Barney denke, der Bericht, es ist so präsent.“ „19 wird für dich da sein wollen.“ „Ich kann nicht.“ „Willst du nach Albuquerque?“ Lukas schüttelt den Kopf. „Du solltest mit jemandem reden, was passiert ist.“ Lukas gehen die Bilder des Hauses durch den Kopf. Der Feuerball, der Qualm. Er fragt sich, ob Vic erstickt oder verbrannt ist. Ob sie Schmerzen hatte, ob sie geschrieen hat. Eine erneute Welle der Übelkeit überbringt ihn und er stürzt sich in den nächsten Busch. Robert seufzt, als er ihm folgt und Lukas ein Taschentuch reicht. „Danke.“ „Keine Ursache. Komm, lass uns reingehen.“ Robert nimmt Lukas wieder mit hinein und gibt ihm ein Glas Scotch. Lukas nickt dankend und trinkt es aus. Die beiden sitzen schweigend zusammen, als es an der Bürotür klopft. Sully winkt kurz und Andy betritt den Raum. „Sir, wir….. wir wollten ihnen unser Beileid aussprechen.“ Sagt sie an Lukas gerichtet, der bleich in seinem Stuhl kauert. Er nickt lediglich und Andy sieht zu Robert. Dieser gibt ihr ein Danke und ein geh bitte in seinem Blick und Andy zieht sich zurück.  
„Ich kann es nicht fassen. Vic soll einfach weg sein?“ Fragt Jack ungläubig. Andy betritt das Barney und alle sehen sie gespannt an. „Was hat Ripley gesagt?“ Fragt Maya. „Nichts!“ „Nichts?“ Dean sieht sie irritiert an. „Er ist nicht wirklich er selbst. Irgendwie abwesend.“ „Was hast du erwartet?“ Fragt Ben. „Kein Ahnung. Ich meine die beiden waren getrennt. Sollte er nicht für uns da sein? Wir waren ihr Team!“ „Er hat uns in den Mülleimer gekotzt!“ Stellt Travis fest. „Stimmt wohl.“ Gibt Andy widerwillig zu.  
Fünf Tage später wird auf 19 eine kleine Trauerfeier abgehalten. Ein Bild von Vic in Uniform steht auf einem Dreibein. Sully spricht zu seinem Team, sie unterhalten sich über Vic, trinken auf ihr Leben und sitzen zusammen. Lukas ist fast apathisch in seinem Stuhl, hört zu und starrt in die Ecke des Raumes. „Sir?“ Travis versucht seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, doch Lukas sieht durch ihn durch, bis er plötzlich aufsteht und ohne Wort den Raum verlässt. Sully folgt ihm widerwillig. „Seht ihr, das meinte ich!“ Beginnt Andy. „Er ist im Schock!“ Stellt Jack fest. „Er sollte so nicht arbeiten.“ Gibt Ben zu. „Er hat nichts außer dem Job.“ Die Gruppe dreht sich zu Sullivan um. „Er hatte vor Hughes nichts außer dem Job und er hat jetzt auch nichts anderes. Er trauert. Auch wenn sie es nicht glauben. Lukas hat Hughes geliebt, von ganzem Herzen. Er wollte sie nicht nur heiraten. Als…. als die Sache mit dem Test war und ich ihn darüber informierte, er war ganz euphorisch über die Idee, dass Victoria von ihm schwanger sein könnte. Lukas wollte eine Familie mit ihr und innerhalb von Sekunden ist alles futsch. Also geben sie ihm etwas Zeit. Er wird sich fangen.“ Das Team nickt widerwillig. 

Einige Wochen vergehen. Lukas ist nicht er selbst. Es geht ihm schlecht. Mehr als schlecht. Ehrlich gesagt, geht es ihm dreckig. Seine Haare sind zerzaust, der Bart ungepflegt und viel zu lang. Pressetermine nimmt er keine mehr wahr und auch den Bereitschaftsdienst hat er auf ein Minimum zusammen gekürzt. Seine Gedanken drehen sich nur um diesen einen Tag, um ihr letztes Gespräch, bevor Vic zum Flughafen gefahren ist. Er hätte mitfliegen sollen, sie beschützen. Lukas macht sich Vorwürfe, während er in Erinnerung schwelgt. Sie sah so traurig aus, so verletzt und er hat nicht um sie gekämpft. Er seufzt schwer und nimmt den Drink vom Schreibtisch. Er schwenkt das Glas in seiner Hand, starrt in die Lehre des Raumes und trinkt von der kalten, scharfen Flüssigkeit. Er bemerkt das Klopfen nicht und erst als Frankel in seinem Büro steht, nimmt er sie wahr. „Ach Lukas!“ Seufzt sie und setzt sich ihm gegenüber. Lukas schweigt. Sie sieht seinen leeren, traurigen Blick, aus dem jede Freude und Zuversicht für immer verschwunden zu sein scheint. „Du solltest dir eine Auszeit nehmen. Nimm dir frei, fahr weg, bekomm den Kopf klar.“ Er lacht höhnisch. „Und dann? Wird sie davon wieder lebendig? Macht es den Schmerz erträglicher?“ Seine Freundin schweigt. „Du musst doch aber selbst sehen, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann. Das ist die dritte? Flasche diese Woche?“ „Ja und? Ich bin nicht mehr im Dienst.“ Sie seufzt. „Lukas bitte. Ich versuche dir zu helfen. Wir versuchen dir zu helfen. Du bist noch da. Wirf dein Leben und deine Karriere nicht weg. Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist und dass es sich anfühlt, als ob alles zusammenbricht, aber meinst du Vic würde wollen, das du so endest?“ Lukas stößt Luft aus. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was Vic wollen würde. Wir hatten uns getrennt. Ich hatte mich getrennt.“ Frankel sieht ihn überrascht an. „Warum?“ „Als sie zu ihren Eltern gefahren war, das erste Mal, hat sie geheiratet und ich habe ihr vorgeworfen, dass sie mich nicht liebt und ich froh bin, dass ich es vor unserer Hochzeit gemerkt habe.“ Sie sieht Lukas verwirrt an. „Wie sich rausstellte wurde sie unter Drogen gesetzt und hat deshalb der Ehe zugestimmt. Das kam aber erst raus, als sie ein zweites Mal hinfahren wollte und ich hatte keine Zeit mich zu entschuldigen oder mich mit ihr zu versöhnen. Also nicht richtig, es gab keine Aussprache. Ich habe ihr nicht gesagt, dass es mir Leid tut, dass ich sie liebe.“ Lukas sieht auf seine Hände, die immer noch das Glas schwenken. Die Eiswürfel klirren am Rand entlang. Frankel atmet durch, sie rutscht auf ihrem Stuhl vor und legt ihre Hand auf seine. Lukas sieht sie überrascht an. „Sie wusste, dass du sie von ganzem Herzen liebst. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher.“ Sagt Frankel und schaut ihm in die Augen. Lukas schluckt. „Danke.“ Kommt erstickend von ihm. Sie nickt steht auf und lässt ihn zurück. Lukas atmet durch. Es hat zwar gut getan darüber zu sprechen, aber die Wunde war nun größer als je zuvor. Erneut greift er nach der Scotchflasche. Diesmal hält er inne. „Der letzte.“ Er gießt sich etwas ein, aber nur einen halben Schluck. Er hebt das Glas als ob er anstoßen will. „Auf dich Vic. Wo du auch immer sein magst. Ich liebe dich!“ Dann setzt er es an die Lippen und ext es. Im Anschluss lässt er Glas und Flasche im Schrank verschwinden, ruft sich ein Taxi und verlässt das Büro.


	12. Chicago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas findet zu sich zurück! Vielleicht mit etwas Hilfe?

„Morgen!“ Grüßt er knapp, als Lukas am nächsten Tag sein Vorzimmer betritt. „Äh, guten Morgen, Sir!“ Antwortet ihm seine Sekretärin verwirrt. Es ist Wochen her, dass er sie gegrüßt hat. Eigentlich hat er seit Wochen kein Wort mit ihr gewechselt. Außerdem ist er rasiert und sieht irgendwie besser aus. Überrascht sieht sie ihm nach und folgt Lukas dann ins Büro. „Sir, es steht ab Morgen die Konferenz an.“ „Stimmt. Das habe ich komplett vergessen.“ Stöhnt Lukas. „Ich werde vorher noch nach Albuquerque gehen. Muss noch was Wichtiges erledigt werden?“ „Nein, Sir Rodriguez hat schon alles veranlasst.“ Lukas nickt. „Okay. Danke.“ Er packt alles zusammen und verlässt das Gebäude.   
Der Flug ist unspektakulär und Lukas verlässt mit seinem Gepäck den Airport. „Hey!“ Jennifer umarmt ihn. „Hey, Jen!“ „Es tut mir so Leid Lukas!“ „Danke! Wie geht es dir?“ „Ich komme zurecht. Wenn ich mich nicht gut fühle, besuche ich sie!“ Lukas sieht Jennifer verwirrt an. „Ihre Eltern haben eine Gedenkstätte angelegt. Wusstest du es nicht?“ „Nein, du weißt, dass wir keine gute Beziehung hatten.“ Sie nickt. „Willst du hin?“ „Bitte!“ Bringt er hervor und die beiden machen sich auf den Weg zum Friedhof.   
Es ist eine schlichte Ecke, vor der eine Bank steht. Es sind Bilder von Vic und Freunden aufgestellt, dazu eine Kerze und ein handbemalter Stein, der ihr Geburts- und Sterbedatum trägt. Lukas schluckt. Er entdeckt ein Bild von ihm und Vic mit Jennifer darauf und ein Bild von 19. „Ich habe sie dazu gestellt. Ich hoffe das war okay?“ Lukas nickt. „Danke Jen.“ Er macht ein paar Bilder und schickt sie an Sully mit der Bitte es 19 zu zeigen. „Würde es dir was ausmachen? Ich möchte noch zu ihren Eltern!“ „Ich verstehe das. Du wirst sie im Geschäft finden. Er hat das Restaurant verkauft, um sich der Firma zu widmen, wo sie mittlerweile wohnen weiß ich nicht, aber du kennst sie. Immer am arbeiten!“ Lukas nickt, gibt Jennifer einen Kuss auf die Wange und geht.  
„Sind Mr. und Miss. Hughes da?“ Fragt Lukas an der Info. „Haben sie einen Termin?“ „Nein, ich möchte ihnen noch mein Beileid aussprechen.“ „Ich werde sehen, was sich einrichten lässt.“ Sie tippt in den PC, als Lukas eine vertraute Stimme hört und sich umdreht. „Ripley!“ Stöhnt Mr. Hughes genervt, als er den jüngeren erblickt. „Mr. Hughes, ich wollte ihnen mein Beileid aussprechen!“ Vics Vater mustert ihn. „Jetzt?“ „Ich wollte es persönlich machen und, um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe es vorher nicht geschafft ihnen gegenüber zu treten.“ Gesteht Lukas. Der ältere nickt anerkennend. „Danke. Sie entschuldigen mich!“ Damit lässt er Lukas stehen und wendet sich seinem Personal zu. Dieser versteht und geht auf die Straße. Lukas weiß, dass Victorias Vater nicht viel von ihr hält, aber er hatte gehofft, dass er unter den Umständen zugänglich wäre.  
Er informiert Jen, dass er weiter reißt und steigt in den Flieger nach Chicago.

Dort angekommen räumt er sich im Hotel ein und geht zur Bar um den Tag sacken zu lassen. „Was darfs sein?“ Fragt der Barkeeper. „Nur ein Bier, bitte!“ Antwortet Lukas. Er hat sich und Vic versprochen weniger zu trinken und dass würde er auch halten. Er bekommt die Flasche geöffnet hingestellt und nippt daran. Eine Sängerin betritt die Bühne. Ihr dunkles Haar ist seitlich zusammengebunden, das coralrote Kleid fließt an ihr hinunter. Lukas beachtet sie nicht weiter, bis ihre Stimme ihn aufhorchen lässt. Sie singt unglaublich schön. Er bekommt eine Gänsehaut. Die einzige Frau, die das bisher geschafft hatte war seine Mutter und Victoria. „Wer ist die Sängerin?“ Fragt er den Barkeeper. „Claire. Sie ist gut, nicht?“ „Großartig.“ Gibt Lukas zu und schaut verträumt zur Bühne. Claire verlässt singend die Bühne, flirtet mit dem Publikum, shakert und schaut kess zu Lukas. Er erstarrt, als er ihr Gesicht aus der Nähe sieht. Sie scheint genauso überrascht, Kehrt zur Bühne zurück, beendet ihr Lied und verschwindet hinter die Bühne. Nach dem ersten Schock folgt ihr Lukas. „Sir, sie haben hier keinen Zutritt. Tut mir leid.“ „Ich muss unbedingt mit Claire reden!“ „Sir!“ „Es ist okay, Teddy. Lass ihn durch.“ Der Securitymann lässt ihn durch und Lukas betritt ihre Garderobe. Er starrt sie an, berührt vorsichtig ihren Arm, als könne er sich verbrennen. „Du lebst!“ Stellt er fest. „Ich….“ Lukas streicht ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er hat Tränen in den Augen. „Du lebst, verdammt! Victoria Hughes, Du lebst!“ Vic sieht ihn mitleidig an. Lukas schlingt seine Arme um sie und Vic kuschelt sich hinein. „Ich dachte du seist tot! Warum bist du nicht heimgekommen? Warum hast du dich nicht gemeldet?“ Lukas sieht ihr in die Augen. „Ich kann es dir erklären, aber nicht jetzt.“ „okay. Ich bin da. Wie lange arbeitest du noch?“ „Ich bin fertig, aber ich,“ „Gut, dann komm, lass uns gehen ich will mit dir zusammen sein!“ „Lukas!“ „Bitte, Vic! Ich dachte ich sehe dich nie wieder. Gib mir ein bisschen Zeit mit dir! Ich will dich riechen, dich fühlen, wenn du mich lässt, dich schmecken. Bitte Vic!“ Sie legt ihre Hand auf seine Wange. „Komm mit, Lukas!“ Sie nimmt seine Hand und nimmt ihn mit. Sie gehen auf sein Zimmer und Vic küsst ihn vorsichtig. Lukas schließt die Augen und sie fährt ihm durch die Locken. „Vic, wenn du nicht… Beginn bitte nichts, wenn du es nicht wirklich willst.“ Seufzt er. Vic wiederholt ihren Kuss. Er stöhnt hinein und sie hält sein Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Ich liebe dich, Lukas!“ „Ich dich auch, Victoria.“ Er erwidert den Kuss, es wird leidenschaftlicher und beide erliegen sich.  
Vic kuschelt sich an ihn. „Du hast abgenommen.“ Stellt sie fest. „Hmmm.“ Macht Lukas. „Du musst mehr essen und wieder trainieren.“ „Kommst du heim?“ Fragt Lukas. Vic seufzt. „Es ist nicht so einfach.“ „Warum? Was ist es?“ „Lukas, bitte.“ „Ich gehe nicht ohne dich!“ „Okay, ich werde kommen, aber ich brauche noch Zeit.“ „Wann?“ „Ich weiß es noch nicht.“ Lukas streicht ihr über den Rücken. „Lass mich bitte nicht zu lange warten.“ „Ich versuche es! Du darfst keinem sagen, dass du mich gesehen hast, Okay? Komm, ich geb dir noch etwas mit!“ Vic setzt sich auf und küsst ihn zärtlich. Es endet erneut in einem Gerangel aus beiden Körpern.   
Am nächsten Morgen wird Lukas alleine wach, nur der Lippenstift am Kopfkissen und der Knutschfleck an seinem Schlüsselbein erinnern ihn an die Gesellschaft, die er in der Nacht hatte.


	13. Claire und Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas hat Kontakt zu seiner Vergangenheit und seiner Zukunft.

Es vergehen einige Monate, in denen Lukas nichts von Vic gehört hat. Es fällt ihm wahnsinnig schwer 19 und Sully nichts zu sagen, aber er hat es versprochen. Also stürzt sich Lukas wie gewohnt in die Arbeit. Heute besucht er 19. Aber er schafft es nicht in die Augen des Teams zu blicken, also schleicht er sich förmlich zu Sully ins Büro. „Hey.“ Grüßt Lukas ihn. „Hey!“ Sully ist in einen Bericht vertieft. „Was ist los?“ Fragt Lukas und setzt sich zu Sully an den Schreibtisch. „Ich verstehe das einfach nicht!“ „Was ist denn los?“ „Ich habe eine Rechnung bekommen für einen Klinikaufenthalt.“ „Und du warst es nicht?“ „Definitiv nicht. Vor allem nicht auf der Gynäkologie.“ „Gynäkologie?“ „Ja, hier!“ Robert reicht ihm die Rechnung. „Die ist ja auf Claire ausgestellt.“ Stellt Lukas fest. Robert fordert das Blatt zurück. „Stimmt, das habe ich noch gar nicht gesehen. Es muss jemand ihre Identität gestohlen haben!“ „Das….“ Lukas bricht ab. „Welche Stadt war es?“ Fragt er stattdessen. „Chicago. Warum?“ „Ich übernehme das!“ Lukas greift nach dem Papier. „Was? Warum? Was weißt du darüber?“ „Ich weiß nichts über die Rechnung, aber ich glaube, dass ich weiß, wer es war.“ „Woher? Wer?“ „Ist nicht wichtig.“ „Ich muss das anzeigen, das ist Identitätsdiebstahl.“ „Glaub mir Sully, wenn es nicht nötig wäre, hätte sie es nicht getan. Falls noch Rechnungen kommen, gib sie mir einfach, Okay?“ „Mir ist nicht wohl dabei, Lukas.“ „Vertrau mir bitte.“ Sully nickt und reicht ihm die Rechnung.

Wenige Tage später klingelt es an Lukas Tür. Verwundert öffnet er. „Ja?“ Ein großer durchtrainierter Mann steht vor ihm. „Lukas Ripley?“ „Ja?“ Er reicht ihm einen Brief und stellt einen Maxicosi mit Wickeltasche auf den Boden. „Nehmen sie es als zugestellt.“ Damit dreht er sich rum und geht. „Was? Moment! Sie haben…“ „Ihres! Ich bin raus!“ Er winkt im gehen und Lukas sieht ihm verwirrt nach. Er nimmt den Maxicosi und den Brief und geht in die Wohnung. Er stellt ihn vorsichtig ab und betrachtet den schlafenden Jungen. Er ist süß. Dann öffnet er den Brief.   
*Lieber Lukas. Ich weiß, dass das ganze ziemlich überraschend kommt und du nicht damit gerechnet hast. Aber ich bin mir auch sicher, dass du dein bestes geben wirst, um deinem Sohn ein tolles Leben zu bieten. Wie gerne würde ich dies mit euch beiden gemeinsam tun, aber das geht zur Zeit noch nicht. Ich hoffe, dass ich bald alles soweit geregelt habe und ich zu euch nach Hause kommen kann. Du musst mir glauben, dass ich nichts lieber täte, als bei euch zu sein. Bitte kümmere dich gut um den 5 Tage alten, kleinen Michael. Wobei ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass du es nicht tust. Ich liebe dich Lukas, über alles. Und ich liebe Michael. Bitte sag ihm das! Bis bald, Victoria.*  
Lukas liest den Brief erneut, bis sich Michael zu Wort meldet. Schnell steht er auf und holt den kleinen aus dem Sitz. „Hey Michael, ich bin…. dein Daddy! Hast du vielleicht Hunger?“ Lukas holt die Tasche und kocht Wasser ab, dann rührt er die Milch an und füttert den kleinen Jungen. Zufrieden gurrt der kleine Mann und zaubert Lukas ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht. „So, dann werden wir dich fertig machen und dann muss ich zur Arbeit. Ich schätze du musst heute mit.“ Zur Bestätigung spuckt der Kleine einen Rest Milch auf Lukas Hemd. „Okay und Ich ziehe mich um. Ich glaube wir brauchen Spucktücher!“ Lukas tippt ihm aufs Näschen und legt ihn zurück in den Sitz, dann zieht er sich schnell um, wickelt Michael und flitzt mit ihm los, Richtung Büro. „Äh, morgen?“ Fragt seine Sekretärin. „Morgen. Sie müssten ein bisschen für mich einkaufen gehen. Zumindest das nötigste. Windeln, Feuchttücher, Spucktücher, Nahrung. Und was ich sonst noch ganz dringend brauche.“ „Okay…..“ Er reicht ihr seine Kreditkarte. „Danke!“ Lukas betritt sein Büro und richtet sich ein. Nur wenige Minuten später taucht Lisa auf. „Lukas? Was ist hier bitte los?“ Fragt sie überrascht. „Ich bin Vater geworden!“ „Was? Wann? Mit wem?“ „Er ist 5 Tage, heißt Michael und wer die Mutter ist, ist nicht wichtig. Zumindest aktuell nicht!“ „Ich bin gerade etwas sprachlos!“ Gesteht Lisa. „Ich weiß. Es ist irgendwie surreal!“ Gibt Lukas zu. „Und wie! War es ein ONS?“ „Lisa! Das ist unwichtig!“ „Ähm ja, was hast du weiter vor?“ „Ich werde mir eine Nanny holen.“ „Okay. Ich bin gerade irgendwie überfordert.“ „Was denkst du wie es mir geht, ich wusste nichts davon!“ „Du wusstest es nicht?“ „Nein, ehrlich gesagt nicht.“


	14. Die erste Zeit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas und Michael wachsen zusammen.

Lukas muss heute noch zu 19. Nachdem seine Sekretärin zurück ist und alles in seinem Auto verstaut ist, fährt er los. Michael gluckst zufrieden auf dem Rücksitz, was Lukas Lächeln lässt. Egal was vorgefallen war, er ist dankbar wenigstens ihn zu haben und dass Vic ihm vertraut.   
Er parkt und nimmt Maxicosi und die Taschen und betritt die Station. „Chief!“ Grüßt Andy ihn überrascht. „Herrera! Wären ihr so gut mir bitte heißes Wasser und einen Kaffee zu bringen?“ „Äh, natürlich Sir!“ Lukas betritt das Büro und Sully sieht ihn überrascht an. Es ist schon ein seltsames Bild. Lukas hat rechts den Maxicosi, seine Laptoptasche hängt ihm quer über seinen Schultern, wobei die Tasche rechts bei Michael hängt und über der linken Schulter hängt die Wickeltasche. „Luke!“ Ruft er aus und hilft seinem Freund beim abstellen. „Wer ist das?“ „Michael!“ „Michel wer?“ „Ripley!“ „Ich fürchte du musst es mir erklären!“ Seufzt Sully. „Naja…. wie soll ich es erklären?“ „Wer sind seine Eltern?“ Lukas sieht zu Boden. Sullivans Augen Weiten sich. „Du?“ Lukas kratzt sich den Hinterkopf. „Schon irgendwie!“ Gibt er verlegen zu. „Und wer ist die Mutter?“ „Ich…“ Michael beginnt zu weinen und Lukas nimmt ihn heraus. Dann betritt Andy das Büro. „Ja Hey kleiner! Du bist ja goldig! Wer bist du denn?“ „Die Erklärung wollte er mir gerade geben!“ Beide sehen Lukas auffordern an. „Es geht euch nichts an, wer die Mutter ist!“ Schießt er. Andy sieht ihn überrascht an. „Er ist ihr Sohn?“ Fragt Andy und kann ihre Überraschung nicht verbergen. „Ja.“ Gibt Lukas knapp zurück. „Er…. er ist wirklich süß.“ Versucht Andy zu retten. Lukas seufzt. Wenn sie nur wüsste. Michael dagegen protestiert nun mehr und Andy nimmt Lukas den kleinen ab. „Wir kümmern uns um ihn. Kommt einfach hoch, wenn ihr fertig seid!“ „Danke, Herrera. Ich bin ihnen wirklich dankbar, dass sie sich Michael annehmen. Es war stressig heute und wenn ich an die Nacht denke, wird es nicht besser.“ „Also wird die Mutter ihnen nicht helfen?“ „Nein.“ „Oh, das….. das tut mir Leid.“ „Schon gut. Wie gesagt ich bin ihnen dankbar.“ Andy schnappt sich noch die Wickeltasche und verschwindet aus dem Büro.   
„Na komm, ich zeige dir mal unsre Wache. Bei dem Papa wirst du viel Zeit auf Stationen verbringen und unsere ist die beste!“ Andy betritt mit Micheal das Barney. „Na wer bist du denn?“ Fragt Ben überrascht. „Ein Findling?“ Kommentiert Maya. „Oh nein!“ Lacht Andy. „Nicht?“ Dean kommt zu ihr und schaut sich den kleinen an. Travis macht in der Zwischenzeit ein Fläschchen fertig und gibt es Andy, die am Tisch sitzt und Michael füttert. „Jetzt Spann uns nicht weiter auf die Folter! Wer ist der kleine?“ Will Jack wissen. „Es ist Ripleys Junge!“ Erklärt Andy. „Ripley? Chief Ripley?“ Andy nickt. „Wie konnte er so schnell nach Vic?“ Dean ist fassungslos. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es geplant war.“ Gibt Andy zu. „Er hat was gesagt, dass er sich alleine um ihn kümmern wird.“ „Oh.“ Kommt von Jack überrascht. „Weiß man sonst etwas über die Mutter?“ Andy schüttelt den Kopf. „Wie heißt er eigentlich? So ein süßer Kopf braucht doch einen Namen!“ Versucht Travis zu retten. „Michael!“ Antwortet Andy und Travis starrt sie an. „Wow okay, damit hab ich nicht gerechnet. Ich meine…. wow!“ „Alles okay Travis?“ Ben ist besorgt. „Ja klar, ich bin nur überrascht, ich meine er ist Vics Ex und das ist sein Kind, mit dem Namen meines toten Mannes. Da darf ich doch kurz stocken, oder?“ „Ähm, ja klar!“ „Ich finde es passt zu ihm.“ Mischt sich Dean ein. „Ja, selten, dass ein Neugeborenes schon so braune Augen hat und die blonden Haare dazu.“ Gibt Jack wieder. „Ist euch der karamelltouch aufgefallen?“ Fragt Maya. „Schon, aber worauf willst du hinaus?“ „Krisselhaare und pigmentierte Haut? Sie muss afroamerikanische Gene haben.“ Erklärt Maya. „Stimmt. Zumindest muss sie selbst Halbafroamerikanerin sein.“ „Du meinst wie Vic?“ Fragt Travis pikiert. „Äh, Ja, schon!“ Gibt Maya zu. Schweigen hüllt den Raum und sie sehen sich bedeutungsvoll an. „Sei nicht albern, Vic ist tot! Schon fast 1 Jahr! Also…..“ Dean bricht ab.   
„Also, was verschweigst du mir?“ Fragt Sully, als Andy gegangen ist. „Es geht dich nichts an, Robert!“ „Die Rechnung, war von der Entbindung, richtig?“ Lukas nickt. „Ich wusste nicht, dass sie schwanger ist oder entbindet. Aber ich wusste wo sie lebt und unter welchem Namen.“ „Wie unter welchem Namen? Von wem reden wir?“ „Sully! Ich kann dir nichts sagen, da ich selbst nichts weiß. Micheal stand heute vor meiner Tür mit ein paar wenigen Sachen und der Geburtsurkunde.“ „Wer ist darauf eingetragen?“ „Ich als Vater und nur Ripley als Familienname. Sie hat sich nicht eintragen lassen.“ „Warum nicht?“ „Sully!“ „Luke! Was geht hier vor? Hat dich jemand in der Hand?“ „Nein! Es ist alles soweit okay. Es ist nur, aaaargh, ich habe versprochen nichts zu sagen und es hat einen Grund, den ich selbst aber noch nicht kenne. Ich weiß nur, dass sie ihn schützen will und das sie es nicht leichtfertig tut.“ „Dein zutrauen hätte ich gerne.“ „Hast du! Du kennst sie und du vertraust ihr! Glaub mir bitte einfach!“ „Ich mag keine Geheimnisse!“ „Ich weiß, aber es geht um den Schutz meiner Familie.“ „Verstehe.“ „Danke!“ Die beiden tagen noch die eigentlichen Themen, bevor Lukas Michael holt und die Wache verlässt.

Michael hat sich schnell eingelebt und er und Lukas kommen sehr gut miteinander aus. Lukas hat eine Nanny, die den kleinen beaufsichtigt, wenn Lukas arbeitet. Das Kinderzimmer ist nur wenige Tage später voll eingerichtet und Lukas wird immer sicherer im Umgang mit dem Kleinen. Sie gehen regelmäßig zusammen in den Park, ab und zu joggt Lukas mit dem Kinderwagen auf den ebenen Wegen oder setzt Michael in die Wiege während er mit Sully boxt. „Ich würde gerne nach der Mutter sehen!“ Erklärt Lukas ihm, während er einen Schlag ausführt. „Und… was…. hindert dich?“ Bringt Sully schnaubend hervor. „Michael. Ich kann ihn nicht mitnehmen.“ „Warum?“ „Sie hat ihn zu mir geschickt, damit er sicher ist, ich würde die Sicherheit und ihr Opfer ihn nicht zu sehen also in Gefahr bringen.“ Erklärt Lukas. „Weißt du mittlerweile um was es geht?“ Lukas schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, wir haben keinen Kontakt.“ „Wie willst du sie dann finden?“ „So wie beim ersten Mal.“ „Du meinst, als Michael……“ „Genau.“ Würgt Luke Sully ab. „Ich habe ein paar Tage frei, ich könnte ihn nehmen.“ „Das ist lieb, aber ich weiß nicht ob V, ob sie es gut fände, wenn ich zu ihr fliege.“ Gesteht Lukas traurig. „Also wirst du warten ob sie auftaucht?“ „Sie wird! Ich bin mir ganz sicher.“ Sagt Lukas und holt aus. Sully blockt den Schlag. „Du weißt, dass du mit mir reden kannst?!“ „Ich weiß!“ „Dann schließ mich nicht aus! Verdammt Rip! Es geht um mehr als nur deine Zusage etwas geheim zu halten!“ „Meinst du nicht, dass ich das weiß? Ich wäge jeden Tag ab, was ich tun soll, ob ich einfach Ryan anrufe und ihn bitte soll diskret Nachforschungen anzustellen oder ob ich damit alles schlimmer mache und sie noch mehr in die Enge treibe!“ Den nächsten Schlag führt Lukas mit soviel aufgestautem Frust aus, dass Sully mit Deckung taumelt und sich gerade noch so auf den Beinen halten kann. „Ich will dir doch nur helfen, euch helfen!“ „Wenn die Zeit reif ist!“ Sagt Lukas und boxt schweigend weiter. Robert lässt es stehen. Er hat mehr aus Lukas herausbekommen, als er erwartet hatte, auch wenn es ziemlich nichtssagenden ist. Kurze Zeit später verabschiedet sich der dunkelhäutige und Lukas kümmert sich liebevoll um den kleinen Michael.


	15. 0 0 Sullivan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sully findet Dinge heraus.....

Einige Tage vergehen und die beiden Treffen sich im Park zum joggen. Lukas fährt Michael im Wagen vor sich her, während Sully neben ihm herrennt. Sie laufen einige Meilen und pausieren erschöpft an einer Bank. Lukas reicht Robert seine Flasche und die beiden trinken an ihren Getränken. Sullys Blick schweift über die Anlage und eine Person weckt sein Interesse. Sie steht etwas verdeckt hinter einem Baum und versucht unauffällig Bilder zu machen. „Du Luke, ich werde dann mal. Ich will noch kurz bei der D-Schicht vorbei schauen.“ „Alles klar. Nach nicht zu lange!“ Lukas zwinkert ihm zu, Sully lacht, reicht ihm die Flasche und joggt in die andere Richtung davon. Lukas verweilt noch kurz André Bank, er gurrt mit Michael und atmet ein wenig durch, bevor er zusammen packt.  
„Warum haben sie und beobachtet?“ Sully steht plötzlich hinter der Person, die erstarrt, verdammt Marine. Wie konnte sie das nur vergessen! „Ich habe gefragt, warum sie uns beobachtet haben! Drehen sie sich um!“ Langsam dreht sich die dunkel angezogene Gestalt um. Die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. „Also?“ Fordert Robert erneut. Sie greift nach dem Rand ihrer Mütze und streift sie vorsichtig ab, ein krauser Lockenkopf erscheint und dann hebt sie das Gesicht. „Hughes?“ Fragt Robert geschockt. „Er darf nicht wissen, dass ich da bin! Ich wollte nur nach den beiden sehen, wie es ihnen geht und was sie treiben. Ich sollte nicht mal hier sein, geschweige denn Bilder machen oder mich mit jemandem Unterhalten!“ Vic plappert panisch los. „Okay okay. Sie kommen mit zu mir und dann reden wir in Ruhe, okay?!“ Robert wartet nicht auf ihre Antwort. Er schnappt sich Vics Arm, sieht sich um und bringt sie schnell zu seinem Wagen. Er fährt auf dem kürzesten Weg zu seiner Wohnung. „Na los, ich beiße nicht!“ Sagt er locker, als er die Tür entsperrt hat. Vic tritt ein und steht unbeholfen im Flur. „Tee? Kaffee? Wasser?“ Bietet Sully an. „Oder was stärkeres?“ „Stärker bitte, ich denke das Gespräch wird es fordern.“ Er nickt und geht ins Wohnzimmer, Vic folgt ihm. Robert hat bereits zwei Gläser und einen Whisky bereitgestellt. Er gießt ein und deutet Vic auf die Couch, er selbst nimmt einen Stuhl. Sie trinken schweigend jeder ein Glas. „Also bist du seine Mutter?!“ Vic nickt. „Und warum hast du Michael bei Luke abgegeben?“ „Das ist alles etwas kompliziert!“ „Sagte er schon!“ „Ihr habt über mich geredet?“ „Jein. Schon, aber ich wusste nicht, dass du es bist!“ Sully gießt erneut ein. „Was ist vorgefallen?“ „Wann?“ „Im letzten Jahr? Ich meine du bist offiziell tot! Du hast die Identität meiner toten Frau gestohlen!“ „Das tut mir Leid. Aber irgendwas musste ich angeben und ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte!“ Sully nickt. „Wie kam es zu dem Brand?“ „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kam gerade heim, als die Feuerwehr schon gelöscht hat. Ich bin einfach losgelaufen und als es hieß dass ich tot bin…. Ich konnte durchatmen, versuchen neu zu planen, Schauen wie ich alles in Ordnung bekomme.“ „Was in Ordnung bringen?“ „Die Hochzeit, wobei die sich eh erledigt hatte, ich bin schließlich tot.“ Sully stimmt ihr nonverbal zu. „Ich muss dass alles zuerst mit Lukas besprechen!“ „Verstehe. Gehst du zu ihm?“ Vic seufzt. „Ich will, ich will wirklich!“ „Aber?“ „Wenn es rauskommt, dass ich lebe… es könnte ihn alles kosten!“ „Was soll es ihn kosten?“ Fragt Robert alarmiert. „Alles! Wirklich alles!“ Sagt sie resigniert. „Ich denke du bist es ihm wert. Sprich mit ihm!“ „Danke Captain.“ „Immer! Schläfst du hier oder gehst du zu Luke?“ Fragt er und steht vom Stuhl auf. Vic sieht auf ihr Glas. „Schon gut. Ich hol dir Bettwäsche.“ „Danke!“ Sully kommt mit einem Kissen, einer Decke und einem 88 Shirt zurück. „Es gehört eh Luke. Hab es mir beim letzten Boxen ausgeliehen!“ Vic grinst. „Danke! Ich weiß das zu schätzen!“ Er nickt ihr zu und lässt sie allein. Vic benutzt das Bad und kuschelt sich in die Daunen. Sully wusste es nun, naja manches, aber er weiß von ihr, von Michael.

Der nächste Tag kommt schnell, Sully kocht Kaffee, während Vic duscht. „Und? Was tust du?“ Fragt er sie schließlich. „Ich werde mit ihm sprechen.“ Sully nickt. „Darf ich dich was fragen?“ Vic stimmt zu. „Was hast du das Jahr getrieben? Wie habt ihr euch getroffen?“ „Ich habe in einer Hotelbar gesungen. Lukas kam irgendwie nach Chicago zur Konferenz und wir haben uns gesehen. Irgendwie landeten wir bei ihm im Zimmer und……“ Sie bricht ab. „Verstehe. Das Resultat ist Micheal?!“ Vic nickt. „Darf ich dich was fragen?“ „Klar!“ Sullivan weiß nicht, was Vic so brennend wissen will. „Kann Lukas gekündigt werden?“ „Mit einem triftigen Grund!“ „Zum Beispiel?“ „Bestechung im Amt, Amtswillkür, Korruption…“ „Und wenn er was angeblich vor seiner Zeit als Chief gemacht hätte?“ „Gibt es Beweiße? Über welches Delik reden wir?“ „Nein keine Beweiße, lediglich Behauptungen einer dritten Person.“ „Gab es damals eine Anzeige?“ „Nein.“ „Wenn es dem Ansehen des SFD nachhaltig Schaden würde….“ „Auch wenn es unwahr ist?“ „Ich bin kein Anwalt, aber man könnte ihn bitten zu gehen. Kündigen glaube ich nicht, aber ich weiß es nicht!“ „Hmmm Danke.“ „Victoria, um was geht es hier? Hat er Scheiße gebaut?“ „Nein! Im Gegenteil. Er war toll.“ Vic seufzt. „Ich denke, dann habt ihr nichts zu befürchten! Aber sprich mit Lukas und dann besprecht es mit einem Anwalt. Der kann euch sagen, was ihr machen sollt!“ Vic nickt. „Ich muss los.“ „Verstehe! Lukas wird sich freuen dich zu sehen. Und Michael hat dich auch vermisst!“ Vic verdrückt sich eine Träne, dann schnappt sie sich ihre Sachen plus Lukas Shirt und verlässt die Wohnung.

Vic geht die Straße entlang und bleibt vor der Einfahrt stehen. Sie atmet tief durch und öffnet die Tür. Sie sieht sich um, ein wenig Wäsche liegt auf dem Boden herum und Vic kann einige Bilder von sich und Michael an der Wand sehen. Sie lächelt und betritt langsam das Wohnzimmer. „Victoria?“ Lukas sitzt am Esstisch und sieht sie perplex an. „Du bist es! Victoria!“ Er springt auf und drückt sie fest an sich. „Du bist heimgekommen! Endlich!“ „Lukas!“ Vic kuschelt sich an seine Brust. „Ich bin so froh!“ Sagt er und küsst ihre Haare. „Wie geht es Michael?“ „Gut. Er schläft noch! Willst du einen Kaffee?“ „Gerne.“ Lukas holt einerseits Tasse und gießt sie voll. Bis er sie Vic gereicht hat, hat sie sich schon an seinem bedient. Lukas schmunzelt. „Manches ändert sich nie!“ „Stimmt!“ „Vic, können wir reden?“ „Wir müssen!“ Bestätigt sie. „Okay. Ich muss Nur wissen, bleibst du? Bleibt ihr?“ „Ja, wir bleiben!“ „Gut! Der Rest ist mir egal. Ich bin glücklich, solang ich euch habe.“ „Lukas. Wenn ich hier bleibe und wir alles regeln….. Ich werde wieder lebendig!“ „Na hoffentlich!“ „Nein, ich meine offiziell!“ „Ja und? Was ist das Problem?“ „Damals, die Ehe mit Torben…. sie wurde zwar annulliert, aber…. sie kam nur wegen meinen Eltern zustande. Sie haben Torben davon überzeugt, dass es richtig ist, dass sie mich vor dir schützen müssen.“ „Was? Warum das?“ Lukas ist verwirrt. „Sie behaupteten, dass du pädophil wärst und Torben mich vor einer schlimmen Ehe retten könnte. Er hat ihnen geglaubt.“ „Aber! Und du? Hast du?“ „Meinst du ich hätte Michael zu dir geschickt, wenn ich dem geglaubt hätte? Ich kenne dich! Ich war damals anwesend, wenn wir unterwegs waren und du hast mich nie unsittlich berührt oder angesprochen oder Bilder gemacht!“ Lukas nickt. „Und warum bist du dann nicht heimgekommen?“ „Als ich mit Torben gesprochen habe, hat er mir gesagt, dass meine Eltern einen Komplott gegen dich vorbereitet haben, sie wollten dich mit allen Mitteln zerstören und da ich schon bei Torben unter war, blieb nur deine Karriere!“ „Sie hatten vor meine Karriere zu zerstören?“ Lukas ist fassungslos. „Ich fürchte, dass sie es nur nicht haben, weil ich offiziell tot bin!“ „Du denkst sie werden es umsetzen?“ Vic nickt. „Okay, wow! Aber warum hast du nicht mit mir gesprochen?“ „Ich habe das Jahr genutzt um alle Punkte zu sammeln und Gegenbeweiße zu suchen. Falls etwas aufkommt müssen wir gewappnet sein.“ Lukas seufzt. „Du bist so… Ach Victoria! Ich liebe dich. Aber ab jetzt lass es uns zusammen machen. Okay?“ „Okay!“ Lukas grinst sie an und küsst sie liebevoll. „Ich liebe dich auch, Lukas!“ Vic erwidert den Kuss und sie kuscheln sich aneinander, bis Michael sich meldet. Vic springt auf und rennt zu ihrem Baby. Lukas folgt ihr und bleibt im Türrahmen stehen. Er grinst, als er sieht wie liebevoll Vic den kleinen hochnimmt, wiegt und auf den Wickeltisch legt, um ihn fertig zu machen.


	16. Du lebst?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19 trifft Vic

Im Anschluss an das freudige Wiedersehen zwischen Victoria und Michael fahren die beiden zu 19. Vic ist ganz aufgeregt und zappelt auf ihrem Sitz. Doch während der Fahrt wird sie immer ruhiger und schweigsamer. „Hey? Was ist los?“ Lukas greift nach ihrer Hand, während er weiter auf die Straße schaut. „Ich….. Ich frage mich, wie sie reagieren werden. Ich meine ich war ein Jahr weg.“ „Mach dir keine Sorge, 19 hat die täglich vermisst, sie werden jubeln vor Freude, dass sie dich wieder haben.“ Er schenkt ihr ein Lächeln und Vic lächelt zurück, während sie kurz seine Hand als Dank drückt. „Wenn wir hier fertig sind, müssen wir noch einiges klären. Du brauchst neue Papiere.“ „Vorher, wir müssen vorher noch reden.“ „Oh, okay. Über was?“ „Du musst den Grund wissen, warum ich weg war. Das….. das hat Einfluss auf unser Vorgehen.“ „Vorgehen? Vic du bereitest mir Sorgen!“ „Lass uns das später klären, okay?“ „Okay. Versprich mir nur, dass du bleibst. Egal was passiert!“ Fordert Lukas. „Wir bleiben. Versprochen!“ „Okay.“ Lukas biegt in die Einfahrt der Station ein.   
„Was macht Ripley denn hier?“ Andy sieht ihn auf dem Parkplatz ankommen. Jack zickt mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Captain Treffen?“ „Vllt ist was mit dem Kleinen!“ Mischt sich Ben ein und schnappt sich vorsorglich sein Stetoskop, als das Team die Treppe zum Eingangsbereich hinunter geht. Sie kommen gerade rechtzeitig um Lukas mit Maxicosi in der einen Hand und einer Frau an der anderen Hand durch die Außentür in den Windfang treten zu sehen. „Will er uns jetzt unbedingt seine Neue vorstellen?“ Raunt Andy missmutig. Das Paar tritt durch die zweite Tür. „Vic?“ Ruft Maya überrascht, die ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf die Lippen bringt. „Hey, Leute!“ Alle starren sie an. „Träume ich?“ Fragt Ben. Dean schüttelt den Kopf. „Das ist ein schlechter Scherz, ein ganz ganz schlechter.“ kommentiert Jack. Travis löst sich als erstes und fällt ihr um den Hals. „Du bist da! Du lebst! Oh mein Gott. Vic Du lebst!“ Ruft er dabei aus und das Team schließt sich ihm an. Der Pulg wird erst durch ein Wimmern unterbrochen, dass die Aufmerksamkeit auf Lukas und den Maxicosi langt. „Dann bist du…“ Beginnt Andy. Vic tritt zu Lukas und schnallt Michael ab, um ihn auf den Arm zu nehmen. „Ich würde euch Micheal Ja vorstellen, aber ihr kennt ihn ja schon…..“ Vic lächelt ihr Team an. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll!“ Stottert Andy. „Seltener Moment!“ Kontert Vic im Spaß und kassiert einen Boxer von Andy, auf den ein Grinsen folgt. „Wo warst du? Warum hast du dich nicht gemeldet?“ Fragt Dean. „Lange Geschichte. Ich erzähle sie euch irgendwann, aber wir müssen noch einiges klären und wollten heute nicht lange bleiben. Aber ich wollte euch unbedingt sehen.“ Erklärt Vic. „Verstehen wir. Leb dich erstmal wieder ein. Auf zwei/drei Tage kommt es nicht an und das wichtigste ist, dass es dir gut geht und wir dich wiederhaben. Du kommst doch wieder?“ Antwortet Andy. „Klar.“ Die Mädchen Lächeln sich an. „Dann sehen wir uns die Tage?“ Fragt Travis. „Tun wir! Ich melde mich, sobald ich ne neue Nummer habe.“ „Okay. Du weißt, wo du uns findest.“ „Immer!“ Sie umarmen sich kurz, dann zieht sich das Paar zurück.   
„Jetzt haben wir Sully verpasst.“ Fällt Lukas ein, als sie im Auto sitzen. „Er weiß es schon!“ Sagt Vic leichtfertig. „Wie, er Weiß es?“ „Gestern im Park….“ „Du warst da?“ „Ich war immer wieder kurz in Seattle. Ich musste wissen, dass es euch gut geht.“ „Warum bist du nicht gekommen?“ „Lukas, wir müssen das in Ruhe klären.“ „Okay, lass uns heimfahren.“ Lukas steuert zum Haus und die drei betreten die Küche. Vic kocht Kaffee, während Lukas Michael ins Bett legt. „So, schieß los!“ Fordert Lukas, als sie am Tisch sitzen. „Du erinnerst dich an die Drohung meiner Eltern und die Hochzeit?“ „Wie könnte ich das Vergessen?“ „Als ich dort war um das zu klären, also Torben hat mir gesagt, was passiert war. Meine Eltern haben ihn wohl bequatscht, dass du pädophil bist und sie mich schützen müssen und er mir damit nur Gutes täte.“ „Okay….. Heftig. Aber warum hast du dich tot gestellt?“ „Torben hat auch erwähnt, dass wenn die Ehe uns beide nicht trennen würde, sie gegen dich vorgegangen wären, dich Zerstört, deinen Ruf ruiniert.“ „Was? Wie?“ „Mit der Behauptung der Pädophilie. Du bist Träger eines öffentlichen Amtes. Was meinst du passiert, wenn sie Anzeige oder sonstwas erstellen würden.“ „Ich wäre meinen Job los, meine Pension, ich würde nichts mehr finden!“ Er starrt sie an und Vic nickt. „Anfangs musste ich mich bedeckt halten, damit sie dich erstmal in Ruhe lassen und ich Zeit habe Nachforschungen anzustellen. Mit der Zeit habe ich rausgefunden, dass sie für den Notfall ein ganzes Netz an Falschaussagen bereit hatten, eingekaufte Falschaussagen. Also habe ich nach und nach die Liste abgearbeitet und Eidesstattliche Bestätigungen mir geholt, dass es nie passiert ist.“ „Das was nie passiert ist?“ „Du diese Mädchen und Jungs nie angefasst hast.“ Lukas schnappt nach Luft. „Bitte was?“ Vic nickt lediglich. „Es tut mir alles so Leid, Lukas! Ich schäme mich so für das Verhalten meiner Eltern. Ich wusste irgendwann nicht mehr, wie ich dir unter die Augen treten kann. Je mehr ich dir helfen wollte, desto mehr fand ich und dann merkte ich, dass ich schwanger war und du warst der einzige…. Ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen, als Michael zu dir zu schicken. Ich meine ich lebte im Untergrund, ohne festen Wohnsitz, ohne festen Job, ohne Versicherung, wie hätte ich mich um ihn kümmern sollen?“ Vic rinnen die Tränen hinab und Lukas starrt sie entsetzt an, er muss verarbeiten,was sie gerade gesagt hat. „Hey! Ist schon gut. Beruhig dich!“ Lukas zieht Vic zu sich und legt seinen Arm um sie. Vic kuschelt sich an ihn. „Ich liebe dich, Victoria. So sehr. Es war das schlimmste und beste Jahr, dass ich jemals hatte. Ich meine du hast mir Michael geschenkt und ihn zu mir gebracht, das hat mich nach vorne schauen und hoffen lassen. Ich will dich nur nie wieder verlieren.“ „Ich dich auch! Lukas?“ „Ja?“ „Wenn wir mich nun anmelden, können wir direkt am Standesamt einen Termin machen? Ich will nicht mehr warten! Wir haben nun schon so lange gewartet.“ Lukas lächelt sie an. „Natürlich können wir das machen.“   
Die beiden warten darauf, dass Michael aufwacht, versorgen ihn und fahren zuerst zum Rathaus und im Anschluss zum SFD, damit Vic ihren alten Arbeitsvertrag bekommt und neu eingekleidet wird.

Wenige Tage nachdem Vic ihre neuen Papiere hat, können die beiden endlich ihre standesamtliche Hochzeit feiern. 19, die Chiefs, sowie Michael und Jennifer sind anwesend. Traditionell haben sich alle SFDler ihre Galauniformen angezogen und nur Jennifer und Michael stechen aus der Menge hervor, was zur Verwirrung der Standesbeamtin und zur Belustigung der Anwesenden beiträgt. Als die Ehe endlich ausgerufen worden ist, gehen alle miteinander eine Kleinigkeit essen, bevor sich das Brautpaar mit ihrem kleinen Jungen ins Flitterwochenende verabschiedet.


	17. Und nun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was tun Vics Eltern, als sie erfahren, dass Vic lebt?

Am Montag geht Vic wie gewohnt zur Arbeit. Sie freut sich auf die kommende Schicht und ihr Team, denn es ist die erste gemeinsame seit Vics Rückkehr. Sie zieht sich um und betritt das Barney voller Tatendrang und Vorfreude. Doch ihr Atmen stockt, als sie die Küche betritt. Ihr Team steht und um den Tisch, mit Blick auf den Fernseher, auf dem Lokalnachrichten laufen. Vic kann eine Menschenmenge vor dem SFD Hauptgebäude, die Schilder hochhalten und etwas rufen. „Oh nein!“ Stammelt Vic und schließt kurz die Augen. Als der Tumult im TV größer wird, schaut sie schnell hin, nur um Lukas zu erblicken, der die Treppe nach oben geht und ohne Kommentar oder sonstige Anteilnahme ins Gebäude geht. Kurz nachdem Lukas aus dem Bild verschwunden ist, klingelt Vics Handy. „Ich fürchte, deine Eltern wissen es!“ Sagt Lukas ohne Begrüßung, „Ich hab’s gesehen.“ Antwortet Vic. „Pass auf dich auf!“ „Du auch! Ich sag der Nanny Bescheid!“ „Danke, Lukas. Ich liebe dich.“ „Ich dich auch. Bis morgen.“ „Bis morgen!“ Dann legt Vic auf. Gerade rechtzeitig um ein Interview mit einer der Demonstranten mitzuerleben. Im Hintergrund sieht man die Schilder, die Lukas Gesicht zeigen, welches durchgestrichen ist oder Lukas wird hinter Gittern dargestellt. Der Sprechchor schreit Ripley muss weg und stoppt Amtsmissbrauch im Wechsel. „Miss McGeritt, sie haben diese Kundgebung mitangestoßen, was ist der Hintergrund?“ „Firechief Ripley ist ein Monster! Er verführt und bedrängt unschuldige Kinder. Missbraucht sie und das alles als hochkarätige Amtsperson! Das ist ungeheuerlich. Er sollte sofort entlassen und eingesperrt werden! Ich meine so jemand darf kein öffentliches Amt innehaben und ich würde mich schämen, wenn er mich oder meine Firma repräsentieren würde.“ „Wie kommen sie zu der Annahme, dass Chief Ripley so etwas abscheuliches getan hat und dass er pädophil ist?“ „Es gibt mehrere Aussagen von Kindern und deren Familien, vor allem in seiner alten Heimat Albuquerque, die uns vorliegen. Es ist einfach nur ekelerregend und falsch!“ „Mach es aus!“ Fordert Vic und setzt sich an den Tisch. Ihr Team gesellt sich zu ihr, selbst Sullivan setzt sich. „Darum ging es also.“ Bricht er die Stille, Vic nickt lediglich. „Ist das wahr?“ Fragt Andy und Vics Kopf schnellt nach oben. Zuerst ist es Fassungslosigkeit, dann Zorn. „Meinst du ich würde ein Jahr im Untergrund verbringen, mich von meinem Kind trennen, dieses ihm überlassen und ihn heiraten, wenn das stimmen würde?“ Ruft sie sauer aus. „Ich…. Du hast Recht. Entschuldige.“ „Willst du und vielleicht erklären was das alles soll?“ Fragt Travis dagegen ruhig. „Der Gegenschlag meiner Eltern. Sie wissen nun scheinbar, dass ich noch lebe. Sie haben gedroht Lukas Leben zu zerstören, wenn wir uns weiterhin treffen und sehen. „Was denken sie wegen Micheal?“ „Stimmt, wer soll der Vater sein?“ „Meine Eltern wissen nichts von Michael.“ „Wow! Stößt Maya überrascht aus. Vic nickt. „Es ist genau das passiert, was ich ein Jahr lang versucht habe zu verhindern, bzw. abzuschwächen. Ben nickt stumm. „Und was tut ihr nun? Ich meine es könnte Ripley den Job kosten.“ „Hoffen, dass wir die Öffentliche Meinung beeinflussen können.“ Vic zickt mit den Schultern. „Wie habt ihr das vor?“ Fragt Jack überrascht. „Du kennst mich, habe immer ein As im Ärmel.“ Sagt Vic schulterzuckend. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie frei wollen.“ Sagt Sully und richtet sich an Vic. „Es wäre nicht schlecht.“ Er nickt und Vic verabschiedet sich von ihrem Team. Zuerst fährt sie nach Hause, um die Unterlagen zu holen, dann fährt sie zur Zentrale. Die Proteste haben sich schon ausgeweitet und die Demonstranten belagern fast die komplette Treppe. Vic schafft es sich durchzubrechen und bleibt am oberen Ende der Treppe stehen, sie sieht auf die Demonstranten und atmet durch. „Gibt es eine Stellungnahme des SFD?“ Fragt sie der Reporter. „Nein, aber ich habe eine persönliche Stellungnahme.“ „Und sie sind?“ „Victoria Hughes, Station 19.“ „Na dann Miss Hughes, was wollen sie uns sagen?“ „Ich bin heute, nach über einem Jahr Recherche nicht nur als Firefighter des SFD hier. Ich bin mit Lukas Ripley aufgewachsen und ich kann ihnen versichern, dass er kein Monster ist. Er ist der liebenswerteste, ehrlichste und aufrichtigste Mann den ich kenne. Als ich mit seiner Schwester Zeit verbrachte, gab es nie auch nur irgendetwas, was unangenehm aufgefallen wäre. Im Gegenteil, er hat sich rührend um Jennifer gekümmert, hat sie immer an erste Stelle gesetzt und ihr oder jemand anderem noch nie ein Haar gekrümmt.“ „Na dann sagen sie das mal den ganzen Geschädigten!“ Ruft eine Demonstrantin ins Interview. Vic zieht eine Liste hervor. „Meinen sie zb Clivia Rainolds? Tatjana Gerber, Joshua Peters, Melania Jordens, Patricia Smith. Meinen sie diese Liste?“ Die Frau sieht Vic neugierig an. „Das dachte ich mir. Ich habe von jedem einzelnen dieser Liste eine eidesstattliche Versicherung, dass die Anschuldigungen unwahr sind und aufgrund von finanziellem Zutun entstanden sind.“ „Wollen sie sagen die Personen sind bestochen worden?“ „Ja, sie wurden dazu gedrängt eine solche Aussage zu tätigen.“ „Das ist gelogen!“ Ruft eine andere Frau. „Warum gibt es dann keine einzige Anzeige gegen Chief Lukas Ripley?“ Fragt Vic provokant. „Warum untersuchen sie das schon über ein Jahr? Wie kamen sie an die Informationen?“ Fragt der Reporter neugierig. „Ich stieß durch Zufall auf die Behauptungen und forschte nach, um die Quelle zu finden.“ „Und was ist die Quelle?“ Vic atmet durch. „Es ist ein Komplott, um Lukas Leben, seine Karriere zu zerstören.“ „Von wem?“ „Meinen Eltern.“ „Ihren Eltern?“ „Ja, ich schäme mich dafür, dass sie so etwas ins Rollen gebracht haben und hoffe, dass die Bevölkerung von Seattle sich ihre eigene Meinung bildet und nicht alles glaubt, was sie vorgesetzt bekommt. Wie gesagt, ich habe von jeder Person auf der Liste ein unterschriebenes Formular und ich kann ihnen nur versichern, dass Lukas ein toller Mann ist. Und das kann ich ihnen nicht nur als Firefighter und eine Jugendfreundin seiner Schwester versichern. Wir sind mittlerweile verheiratet und haben einen kleinen Sohn. Ich vertraue Lukas voll und ganz und glauben sie mir, ich würde mein Kind nie bei jemanden lassen, dem ich nicht blind vertraue. Danke.“ Damit bricht Vic das Interview an und betritt die Zentrale. „Vic! Ich…… ich bin sprachlos.“ Gesteht Lukas, der im Empfangsbereich das Interview mitverfolgt hat. „Es tut mir Leid Lukas. Ich hatte gehofft, dass meine Eltern es nicht durchziehen.“ „Ich bin stolz auf dich! Du warst so beeindruckend.“ Lukas küsst sie zärtlich. „Vielleicht solltet ihr euch noch zusammen zeigen. Einfach um eure Position zu verdeutlichen.“ Schlägt die PR Beraterin vor. „Wenn’s sein muss.“ Erklärt Lukas. Vic nimmt seine Hand. „Na komm!“ Sie lächelt ihm zu und Lukas lächelt zurück. „Ich liebe dich so sehr. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich täte.“ Beide treten ins Freie. „Chief Ripley! Was sagen sie zu den Vorwürfen? Sind sie pädophil?“ „Nein, bin ich nicht. Wie ihnen meine Frau schon mitgeteilt hat, versucht man mir übel mitzuspielen und ich möchte ihnen nur mitteilen, dass wir rechtliche Schritte in Betracht ziehen um gegen diese Verleumdung vorzugehen. Danke.“ Lukas sieht Vic liebevoll an, die ihm zunickt und dann verlassen beide die Zentrale und fahren nach Hause.  
„Und nun? Wirst du gekündigt?“ Fragt Vic. „Ich denke der Bürgermeister wird mich zu sich bitten und je nachdem was die Öffentlichkeit glaubt und ob wir vor Gericht gehen, wird sich das entscheiden.“ Vic nickt traurig. „Du selbst wenn es so wäre, ich habe euch. Das ist das wichtigste.“ Lukas lächelt Vic an und sie küsst ihn liebevoll.

Wie Lukas vorhergesagt hat, wird er am nächsten Tag zum Bürgermeister vorgeladen. Hier erklärt er nochmal alles und er kündigt eine offizielle Untersuchung an. Solang ist Lukas freigestellt.

Nach drei nervenaufreibenden Wochen mit einigen Gesprächen mit der Polizei, Anwälten, dem SFD, dem Bürgermeister und Personen der Liste wird das Ergebnis der Untersuchung auf einer Pressekonferenz mitgeteilt. Der Bürgermeister selbst hat Vertreter der Presse hierzu ins Rathaus bestellt. „Guten Morgen, danke dass sie alle erschienen sind. Sie wissen, dass Firechief Ripley pädophilie vorgeworfen wurde und dass wir hierzu eine Untersuchung eingeleitet und durchgeführt haben. Die Ergebnisse sind eindeutig. Firechief Ripley sollte durch einen Komplott Ansehen und Job verlieren. Wir freuen uns, dass wir dies aufdecken konnten und dass Chief Ripley uns weiterhin zur Verfügung steht.“ Er nickt Lukas zu und gibt diesem die Hand. „Danke Bürgermeister. Ich freue mich, meinen Job weiterhin ausüben zu dürfen. Ich hoffe, dass die Bürgen von Seattle mir weiterhin ihr Vertrauen entgegen bringen und wissen, dass ich mein bestes tue, damit sie alle zu jeder Zeit in Sicherheit sind. Meine Frau und ich entschuldigen uns nochmals für diese Unannehmlichkeit und wir werden weiterhin rechtliche Schritte verfolgen. Die Entschädigungszahlungen, die wir erhalten haben gehen zu je 50% an die Hilfe für Gewaltopfer und die Kindernothilfe. Danke.“ Lukas nickt nochmals allen freundlich zu, reicht dem Bürgermeister nochmals die Hand und dann endet die Konferenz.

Als der Sommer angebrochen ist, feiern Vic und Lukas eine große Hochzeit. Die Öffentlichkeit hat die Anschuldigungen fallen lassen, nachdem eine Richtigstellung gedruckt und Lukas den Gerichtsprozess gewonnen hatte. Zu Victorias Eltern besteht kein Kontakt und dem Antrag für eine Einstweilige Verfügung wurde stattgegeben. Die kleine Familie kann endlich ihr Leben genießen.  
„Was hältst du eigentlich von einer zweiten Schwangerschaft?“ Fragt Lukas am Abend. „Was?“ Vic sieht ihn irritiert an. „Naja, du hast die Schwangerschaft und Geburt bei Michael erlebt, ich nicht. Er war einfach da. Ich hatte dieses Erlebnis nicht und ich hätte gerne noch ein Kind mit dir.“ „Ach Ja?“ „Natürlich.“ „Ich könnte es mir schon vorstellen.“ „Ja?“ „Ja, vielleicht nicht direkt morgen, aber ja.“ Lukas grinst. „Danke Victoria!“ „Für was?“ „Dafür dass du bei mir bist und mich liebst!“ Sie lächelt und küsst ihn zärtlich.

**Author's Note:**

> Wie hat es euch gefallen?  
> Ist es Wert weiter zu schreiben?
> 
> Danke für eure Kudos und eure Rückmeldung ob es euch gefallen hat.


End file.
